Stockholm Syndrome
by Azurela
Summary: It didn't take long for the blond to go limp and then Axel pulled him close before turning him around, blinking in surprise at the pretty face. He smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all.  A/n: For Adrianne
1. Chapter 1

**Stockholm Syndrome**

Summary: It didn't take long for the blond to go limp and then Axel pulled him close before turning him around, blinking in surprise at the pretty face. He smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all.

A/n: For Adrianne

Chapter One

xXx

"_Now then, Axel, are you ready to watch him die?" The red-head stared at the blond, trying to seem impassive although he was screaming inside._

"_What do I care? All he ever was was some plaything." Beautiful blue eyes widened, both hurt and accusing. Axel's boss smiled, pleased by the red-head's response before pushing him toward Roxas._

"_If that's how you feel, then set us all straight." Axel stared at Roxas. They were so close that if their circumstances had been different, he could have pulled that beautiful face close, closing the space between them to savor those succulent lips. But their circumstances weren't different. He couldn't even save the boy, much less kiss him. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I want you to kill him with your bare hands." Axel nodded. He couldn't show any signs of weakness._

"_Alright."_

xXx

Axel took one last drag of his cigarette, staring at the quivering blond, bound and lying on the cold ground beside him before flicking it away, somewhere into the darkness. He intentionally blew out the smoke in small bursts, making rings to amuse himself. He was bored again already, and when his new form of entertainment was expended, his gaze returned to the smaller boy.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"P-please, I don't want to d-die," he whispered, tears forming in those beautiful blue eyes when the cold steel of the knife that'd killed his parents earlier that evening returned to his throat. It was stained with their blood.

"Then you'd better try a little bit… _harder_," The red-head drawled. He smirked when he saw the terror in the boy's eyes, just before the moon was hidden behind the clouds.

"What do I have to do? I'll do anything! P-please!" Axel smirked.

"Entertain me." The blade found the binding ropes instead, severing them in an instant. The blond lay there for a long moment, trying to decide _how._ Axel frowned. "If you're just going to lay there like a corpse, then you might as well _be_ one." Frightened, the boy hastily sat up and scurried backward, banging his head against a tree just as the moon came out from behind the clouds for the second time that night. Axel smirked at that pretty face, remembering the earlier events of the evening.

_He'd gotten the order for the job from his superior and he'd frowned as he'd reviewed it. It was another hit on a senator and his family. Predictable politics, and he'd found it to be so boring. The opportunity to kill though was what had intrigued him. He loved killing, it made him feel alive. _

_He'd arrived at midnight, surveying the property before disabling the security, killing off the guards, and then slipping inside noiselessly. The first room he'd come across had had a baby inside. He'd gone to it, smothering it to death noiselessly. Across the hall had been an empty bedroom, but Axel had known from his report that there should've been an eighteen year old boy inside. He didn't want to be discovered, however, so he moved on, to his main target: Cloud and Tifa Strife._

_He'd slit the man's throat, but had woken him in the process and the scuffle had awoken his wife. Discovering what had happened, she'd begun to scream for help and he'd done the same to her. Hearing a disturbance after that, he'd quickly hid in the shadows, letting his final target come to him, like a lamb on its way to the slaughter. _

_Axel had waited patiently as the door had creaked open and the boy had walked into the eerily silent room. "Mom, what's wrong?" He'd asked, going up to his parents' bed. "Mom?" He asked, turning on the lamp. He saw the bodies and screamed, quickly backing away and right into Axel's arms. He struggled as strong hands held his wrists._

"_Hello Roxas," he'd whispered in the boy's ear. The blond had struggled, screaming again, this time for help. "Don't bother, they're all dead. Even the baby."_

"_No! How could you, you monster! You'll pay for this!" Axel had laughed amusedly before reaching behind himself and grabbing a length of rope he'd brought along, just in case, twisting it around the boy's neck and pulling tight. Perhaps he'd drag it out a bit with this one; he'd always enjoyed bringing something home to play with, now and then... It didn't take long for the blond to go limp and then Axel pulled him close before turning him around, blinking in surprise at the pretty face. He smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all._

Axel was startled when the boy began to sing. He stared at Roxas, so focused on his heartwrenchingly beautiful voice that he didn't bother listening to or trying to understand the words. It matched that beautiful face quite perfectly, he mused absentmindedly. The red-head felt something stirring in his cold heart, something he hadn't ever felt from another person before, and it was even more bittersweet than the killings he'd perform.

"Stop!" He didn't like it.

"I -I'm sorry, I didn't k-know what you'd like a-and-" He was cut off, choking as hands gripped his neck, pressing him against the tree he'd been sitting against and cutting off his air supply. The blond clawed at them, desperately trying to get free as he saw spots in his vision but no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't budge and soon, he was succumbing to the blackness that was edging his vision. Roxas went limp and Axel's hands began to shake. He let go, unable to let himself kill the boy when he knew that he should have.

"_Dammit_," he hissed, letting him fall to the ground as he tried to convince himself that he would later.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Thoughts? I promise, I'll try my best not to get too side-tracked from this; I tend to do that a lot…


	2. Chapter 2

**Stockholm Syndrome**

Summary: It didn't take long for the blond to go limp and then Axel pulled him close before turning him around, blinking in surprise at the pretty face. He smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all.

A/n: For Adrianne

Chapter Two

xXx

Roxas woke. His hands were bound and tied to a headboard and there was a gag in his mouth, but he was _alive_ and very thankful for it. He closed his eyes and prayed, hoping against hope that he would be heard and saved from this terrible mess. Footsteps approached and his mind blanked from fear. He couldn't refrain from trembling.

"I thought so," The man from last night said aloud. The boy turned away from the voice to the best of his ability, only to find himself pulled back when a hand forcibly gripped his chin. Wide blue eyes met the most beautiful emerald green that Roxas had ever seen. He'd never seen eyes like that before. "Good morning, little songbird." Roxas tried to swallow but his throat was too dry from sheer terror, too sore from the hands that had almost squeezed the life out of him. Was that what had saved him? His voice? "You won't scream if I take this off, will you?" The red-head asked, fingering the gag and making the boy's heart accelerate. Roxas shook his head and so the other male removed it. The blond took a few deep breaths out of his mouth, thankful that he could. He flinched and then stared at his captor suspiciously when he brought a glass to his lips. "Drink it." Roxas refused and the red-head became impatient. "Fine, suit yourself. You'll only live three days without water." Roxas' eyes widened.

"Why me?" He asked, his throat scratchy, making its dryness painfully obvious. He was hit with overwhelming guilt, but at the same time, was very grateful to be alive.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did I survive? Out of everyone else, why didn't you kill _me!"_ The red-head smirked.

"What if I'm just dragging it out?"

"Why would you bother?"

"Why do you care?" He challenged. Roxas didn't answer, and the red-head smirked. "Is it because you're greedy enough to want to live when the others didn't?" He laughed cruelly. "You weren't even the best of them, were you? The _baby_ was better than you. Sweet, pure, innocent…" The blond looked physically stricken. The older male looked amused. "You get to live while everyone else was brutally killed, don't you, Roxas?" The boy paled as he remembered his parents, not even wanting to think about what had happened to his little sister. "You're thankful that they're dead… because you aren't." Tears spilled down Roxas' cheeks.

"I hate you!" The red-head leant closer.

"Because I'm right." Roxas cried harder.

"I _will_ get away from you and when I do-"

"Go right ahead, hate me, I won't get in your way." Green eyes narrowed dangerously, "But remember this; If you even _try_ to escape, you're dead. If you want to live, you must do as you're told. _Always_."

"You can't just take over my life!"

"_Your_ life?" The red-head looked amused. "You're an intriguing little thing… aren't you? Haven't you realized yet?" Roxas stared at the man, confusedly. "You're mine now." The blond's eyes widened. "You'll live, as long as you can serve a purpose, and then, when I want to squeeze the life from you and watch you die, I will." The red-head leant closer and Roxas visibly shook as his warm breath fanned across his lips. "_Your_ life was over, yesterday, my little plaything."

Roxas stared at the red-head, both frozen and sick from his fear and anticipation for what would happen to him. Axel stared at his lips for a long moment, smirking as they trembled, before tasting them. Roxas nearly died from shock, but didn't move, terrified beyond comprehension and when Axel pulled back, there was disgust in those beautiful blue eyes. Axel liked the expression, wryly wondering how long it would take before it'd morph into something much more meaningful, like desire. The red-head's hands snaked under Roxas' shirt and the boy tensed.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I want to see you."

"You're _sick_." Again, Axel was amused. This time, by the boy's anger.

"No, I'm just entertaining myself," he mused, pulling out a concealed dagger. His smirk returned when he saw Roxas' chest begin to rise and fall rapidly. The boy struggled against his bindings until the knife pressed to his throat, before travelling to his shoulder. Wide blue eyes followed its every movement and he gasped as his shirt was cut along the sleeve, exposing his shoulder before it continued, doing the same all the way down the hem, cutting it along the side, and Axel pulled it away with a gentle tug. Green eyes travelled down the blond's tanned and defined abdomen, drinking in every detail. "What a pretty little thing you are," he whispered. Roxas' disgusted look returned and he shrank away from the darkly beautiful man.

"Stay away!" Axel laughed.

"If that's what you want, then stop me." Pale hands grasped the blond's chest and the boy bucked and kicked under him, but he couldn't fight him off.

"Get off!" His voice cracked and he sounded panicked. Axel smirked, and doing just the opposite, he ran his fingers through the blond's soft hair. The boy trembled as those nimble fingers travelled down his cheek before pausing.

"And what will you do if I don't? Will you scream?" His gaze travelled to the gag he'd removed earlier and he smiled amusedly. "I can always gag you again. Or will you beg for me to stop?" Roxas shrank back, scoffing up at the red-head. "A dirty look. I'm _so_ scared." Axel leant down further. "You'll have to try harder than that." Roxas glanced away. He knew he couldn't do a thing to stop the man and so he remained silent for a long time as the bastard smirked at him.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Roxas informed the red-head.

"So?" The blond closed his eyes.

"So, if you won't let me, I'll go in your bed." Axel smirked, cutting the tie that'd been attaching the blond to his bed, but he didn't untie his hands.

"Let's go then."

"Let's?" Axel's smirk widened.

"Do you _really_ think I'm letting you out of my sight?" Roxas blushed as what the red-head was saying registered in his mind, but he didn't argue because he desperately needed to go to the bathroom.

"I-I need my hands…"

"No, you don't." The blond gasped as Axel forced him to his feet, firmly grasping his arm and making him walk even as he stumbled. Roxas' ruined shirt fell from him, dangling down and hitting the back of his knees as he walked, only attached at his wrist because the sleeve hadn't been cut. The red-head opened the door, lifting the lid when they got to the toilet.

"H-how do you expect me to go?" Roxas blushed as hands travelled to his waistline, swiftly jerking down his pajama pants and boxers.

"Sitting down might help," he whispered next to the blond's ear. Roxas blushed a shade or two darker and hesitated for a few moments before following the suggestion. He didn't want to wait too long and find out what the consequences would be the hard way. The red-head watched him the entire time, seemingly interestedly.

"I-I can't go if someone's watching me…"

"Get over it or _I'll_ decide when you can use the bathroom." Roxas blushed even more darkly and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the man. Eventually, he was able to feel less tense and after a lot of effort, managed to go. He nearly forgot about the red-head, until he spoke, startling the blond. "Well, well, I'm impressed," he commented, sarcasm evident in his voice. Footsteps approached and the blond stiffened. He stared up at the red-head. "Are you done?" Roxas nodded and Axel pulled him up and drug him along.

"M-my clothes-" the blond began to stutter as they slipped off and were left behind.

"You don't need them."

"What the hell do you mean I don't need them! You can't expect me to go around naked!" Axel snorted.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!" Axel shoved the blond forward, making him fall onto the bed, face forward.

"Yes, I can." Roxas trembled as a hand cupped his exposed bottom as if to put emphasis on what he'd said. He couldn't do anything about it… He couldn't even support himself with his hands bound. "I can do whatever I want."

-TBC-

A/n: Still liking it? Tell me your thoughts, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stockholm Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne

Chapter Three

xXx

Roxas trembled, shaking as his face pressed into the plush, black comforter. The red-head's touch made his stomach churn and his skin crawl, but he said nothing. He knew he'd get nowhere.

"What? No more cunning remarks? How _boring_." Roxas shook harder. 'Entertaining' the red-head was his new purpose for living, he was certain. He cried out when the hand groping his ass moved to his hair and pulled him up. Roxas' knees gave out and he soon found them digging into the wooden floor as he was forced to kneel in front of the red-head. He stared into those poisonous green eyes. "Stop being worthless. _Do_ something." Roxas' mouth fell open but he couldn't do _anything_. He couldn't even stop his lips from trembling. Tears slid down his cheeks and he sobbed audibly. Axel rolled his eyes.

"You were right."

"W-what?" Roxas sobbed.

"I shouldn't have gone through the effort of keeping you alive."

"I wish you hadn't! Most of all so that I would have never have met _you!"_ Axel laughed.

"There we go, _much_ better."

"W-what?"

"You asked why I kept you alive…" he leant closer, raising the blond's chin. "It's because you intrigue me, you amuse me, and most importantly, you _entice_ me. I can't have you get so mind-blowingly _boring_ on me." Roxas swallowed, thinking about what the red-head had said.

"I e-entice you?"

"Yes," the red-head murmured, "you are very beautiful." Roxas' breath caught as the red-head kissed him for a second time, and he struggled violently. He understood what Axel meant and he wanted no part of it. He attempted to bite until Axel gripped his jaw painfully. "No biting, or I'll pull out your teeth, one by one." He smiled at the thought of it as Roxas paled. He paled further, realizing why he was probably naked, unable to stop the disgusted look that came across his face at the thought of it. Axel smiled more widely. He knew _exactly_ why Roxas was scowling disgustedly. "Don't worry, I'll wait to take you until later." Roxas swallowed. The red-head couldn't have read him so easily… could he?

"T -take me?" Axel leant closer.

"So hard that you scream in both pain and pleasure." Roxas' face reddened.

"You're disgusting!" Axel laughed.

"Your mind will change, once I show you."

"You will do no such thing!" Axel smirked.

"We'll see. Won't we?" Roxas didn't say anything, he couldn't. His terror was rising up again and he was so afraid that he couldn't think straight. He felt ill as Axel studied him, his smirk widening. "Actually, no, I've changed my mind." Roxas' heart nearly stopped. "_Now_ seems like a _perfectly_ good time." The blond paled, finding himself in a dazed shock, unable to comprehend the words as the red-head bent down. He was pulled back to reality when their lips met once more.

"No!" He screamed over and over and over, writhing and fighting, before Axel proceeded to rip the shirt off of his wrist, use it as a new gag, and then showed him exactly what he'd meant.

xXx

Roxas declined. He refused to eat, drink or even speak once the new gag had been removed. He was becoming weak. The red-head had tied him to the bed again and tried to ignore his behavior, but after two days, Axel had had enough. A hand brushed against his knee and Roxas flinched, turning away as visions of what had been done to him again and again crossed his mind. He trembled, afraid mostly of what his own reactions had been to his captor.

"_Eat_." Roxas hadn't even noticed that the red-head had brought him food. He'd been trying to get him to eat for a few days, now.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"Peanut butter toast." The blond had a reaction for the first time in days.

"I-I can't…" Axel looked irritated and pushed the food toward the blond, who immediately shrank away.

"Why the hell not? You need to eat; I'm not going to let you kill yourself by slowly starving to death." Their eyes locked for the first time in days.

"I-I'm allergic to p-peanuts," the boy whispered. Axel stopped, surprised by what he'd discovered and took it away.

"What do you like?" Roxas stared intently into the red-head's eyes, surprised at the question.

"Grapes."

"Grapes?" A nod confirmed it and Axel scratched the back of his head. "Alright, I'll be right back. I don't have any here." Roxas watched him go and smiled a little, feeling his previous feelings about the red-head getting pushed to the side. Perhaps he was good after all... he thought.

xXx

It hadn't taken long for Axel to return and soon the red-head was sitting on the edge of the bed, feeding Roxas seedless grapes, one by one.

"You know, if you'd untie me, I could feed myself."

"Not a chance."

"Why?"

"I don't trust you." Roxas glanced away but obediently opened his mouth when Axel held another grape to it. He chewed on it for a long moment before swallowing.

"What's your name?"

"Why?"

"I need to know what to call you by."

"_You_ don't _need_ to know anything." Roxas' eyes met his and Axel couldn't help but stare into them. They were pleading, and the red-head was intrigued.

"I… I want to know what to call you by… _please_…" Axel's fingers dipped back into the bowl he was holding and Roxas, again, ate what was brought to his lips.

"Axel." Roxas smiled. It was as perfect of a fit for the red-head as a word was to its definition.

"I like it," he murmured. Axel blinked.

"Why?"

"I just… do." He ate a few more grapes in silence. "Axel, why do you kill?" The red-head stared at the blond contemplatively for a long moment.

"It makes me feel alive."

"Why?"

"The thrill of having the power to give or to take a way, to kill or to spare, to see the light leave another person's eyes and to know that you've caused it with your own two hands, is electrifying." Roxas blinked.

"No, why do you want to feel alive?"

"Because… otherwise, I feel nothing and so I _am_ nothing but a worthless, empty void." The blond suddenly understood; Axel wanted to be _something_, to be _worthwhile_, to have a _reason_ to live. He simply didn't go about it the same way everyone else did. Roxas sympathized with him. He'd felt the exact same way.

"How did you get into it?"

"Why have I intrigued you so?"

"You're the last person I'll probably ever see…"

"So?" Roxas glanced away.

"Never mind then…" They were silent for a long time before Roxas spoke again. "Axel, I'm cold..." Again, Roxas was surprised when, instead of saying something snarky, the red-head pulled out a warm, fuzzy, red blanket from under the bed and covered him with it.

"Better?" Roxas nodded. Axel brushed a stray strand of hair out of the blond's eyes, surprised when he didn't flinch as he had before. There was a new look in Roxas' eyes. One he'd never seen before and it was one that he couldn't quite place. "You aren't afraid anymore." The blond's eyes widened as he realized it himself.

"I… well, I understand you, now."

"No you don't," the red-head answered; his snarky, cynical, tone had returned.

"I understand that you want to have a reason to _be_ and I know how that feels."

"That doesn't mean that you understand _me_." Roxas smiled and it puzzled the red-head. Then the blond turned away.

"I don't want any more grapes, Axel."

"Can I get you something else?" Roxas shook his head.

"I'm not very hungry."

"Drink some water then." Roxas turned back toward the red-head and then did as he was told. Axel continued to watch the blond, his intrigue continually growing. Roxas was so much more than he ever could have, or would have, dreamed. He was beautiful, both inside and out, and Axel knew that the longer he let the boy live, the harder it would be to watch him die. Yet, he couldn't help himself. He wanted more.

Roxas drank the entire glass and then turned away again.

"Axel… my arms hurt." The red-head freed them from the metal frame and let them rest behind Roxas' back. He rubbed them for circulation. The boy stared at him, surprised, and his captor pulled him close.

"You won't do anything foolish if I don't tie you to the bed tonight, will you?" Roxas' heart fluttered a little.

"No," he whispered back. Axel smirked and pulled the blond close. He covered himself with the blanket as well, just before his hands were grasping those perfect hips.

"Just remember, if you change your mind, I'm not a heavy sleeper." Roxas swallowed, surprised that Axel was trusting him. He wanted to gain that trust. He knew that it was his best chance for survival.

"Okay."

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Thoughts? I'd appreciate them greatly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stockholm Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne

Chapter Four

xXx

The blond couldn't relax as Axel held him. He was restless, because, even though he was more comfortable because his arms weren't above his head, the red-head was _holding_ him.

Roxas stared at Axel for a long time as he slept. He didn't like the man, in fact, he _hated_ him for everything he'd done, especially for how he'd _touched_ him, but, that delicate line of trust he'd somehow managed to gain was a thin thread that he didn't want to snap. He'd decided that he'd do whatever he had to, to get out of this nightmare, even if he had to _pretend,_ and be obedient to fool the red-head.

He closed his eyes, feeling guilty that some of his raw hatred had been somehow diminished. Tears slid down his cheeks as he thought of his family, his friends, his dreams, and how they'd all been taken away. He held onto that loss, letting it fill the void that had been left behind, because it was even worse than his hatred and was far more motivating.

His eyes fell on Axel again. He didn't understand why the red-head suddenly seemed to be concerned about him. He'd made it clear previously that Roxas was just some plaything-. His thoughts halted. That was _why_. He didn't want his new _toy_ to die yet. Roxas frowned, but considered everything he knew about the red-head carefully. Most importantly, he knew that he thought he was beautiful, and he'd use it to his full advantage.

Still, the kindness he'd been shown today was puzzling him. He was further confused by his own positive opinions of the red-head that had crept into his head when he'd been unaware, mostly because they wouldn't leave him alone. They sat there, like a festering wound, eating at him and it made him feel so guilty. He should never ever think such things toward somebody so vile.

Yet… he had more insight as to how the red-head was and some of that very insight made the blond feel sorry for Axel. He supposed that Axel had had a hard life, made worse by a lack of both love and direction. He doubted that the red-head had ever had anyone who had truly cared about him.

He also based that opinion on the fact that everything the red-head owned was… basic, like it would have been if he'd grown up in those conditions. There was nothing that truly gave any clues as to what Axel's personality was like. The bed was big enough for two people, and judging by its size, Roxas assumed that it was a full. The comforter was black, and the sheets were grey and the rest of the one-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment was equally colorless. Even Axel's wardrobe matched. The only bit of color that Roxas had seen so far, apart from the red-head himself, was the blanket covering them.

Axel didn't think that Roxas understood him at all, but Roxas knew that he knew more than Axel thought he did. He was certain that there was more to him, of course, but that knowledge took the razor sharp edge off of his fear… and if he wasn't so afraid, he knew that he could do a much better job of pulling himself together, to get through this.

xXx

Axel woke, surprised to see that the blond hadn't moved an inch when he'd been so adamant about wanting to escape just a few days ago. He stared at the boy. He'd never expected him to be such an interesting little puzzle or to bring so much color into his dull life in such a short time. More importantly, he'd never been so unsure over anything. He frowned and then rolled onto his back, his arm still under Roxas. He was feeling that stirring again, that thawing of his cold heart and he didn't particularly care for it.

With a sigh, he pulled away, his movements careful and precise so that he wouldn't wake the boy. He made his way to the kitchen, boiling some water in a pot. When it was done, he poured half into a mug, to make tea and with the rest, made oatmeal for when Roxas woke up. He needed to eat something more than grapes.

He'd just added sugar to his tea and was about to take a drink when he heard his name being called. Axel took a drink then set it down before making his way back to the bedroom. He opened the pocket door and it slid seamlessly into the wall.

"What." The blond reddened.

"I… need to go to the bathroom…" Axel had noticed that the boy would try to hold out until he couldn't wait any longer, because he disliked being watched so much. He smiled wryly.

"Well then, let's go." Roxas said nothing as he was drug to his feet and then to the bathroom. Axel missed it. Roxas used the bathroom and Axel watched. Such had become their routine. He frowned at the thought of falling into a routine, deciding to change it up a little bit.

When Roxas was done, instead of going to the kitchen, Axel brought him, gasping, to the counter. That flicker of fear that Axel had missed so much was back in those beautiful blue eyes. Roxas turned back to look at the red-head and Axel immediately gripped the top of the boy's head and made him look into the mirror.

"Watch only," he whispered in the blond's ear. Roxas whimpered, watching as Axel kissed his neck, everything else he'd done to him still raw in his mind. His eyes welled up as he thought of his muffled cries and Axel's complete disregard for him as person as he'd violated him. His lips trembled but he forced himself to slow his breathing. He wouldn't let the red-head see him cry ever again. He'd show him that he'd _never_ break him.

Roxas stared at his reflection. He looked pathetic and helpless as the red-head did as he pleased. He could see the disgust in his eyes but tried to hide it and all of his other emotions from Axel. He refused to be so weak.

"No screaming this time?" Roxas shuddered as the question was breathed into his ear.

"I don't like being gagged," the blond murmured back, staring at his reflection unblinkingly.

"Good, because I don't like gagging you." Roxas blinked.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't."

"Why?" The blond gasped as he was turned around sharply. He froze as Axel kissed him, his back pressing into the counter. When he pulled away, Roxas stared at the floor. "O-oh…"

"Let's go eat."

"Axel wait," Roxas said, as the red-head pulled him along.

"_What_."

"C-can I take a shower?"

"No. You need to eat."

"I'll eat whatever you give me, as long as I'm not allergic to it if you let me… please."

"I'll think about it, _after_ you eat what I made for you." Roxas nodded in agreement. He knew that the red-head was in control and he didn't want to do anything foolish.

"Alright."

xXx

Axel fed Roxas the oatmeal he'd made earlier, and even though it was cold, the blond didn't complain. Roxas even ate some toast and drank more water… and so Axel decided to oblige him.

The red-head found an old belt that he no longer used, measuring it around Roxas' neck for as tight of a fit possible, but one that wouldn't choke the boy, and then he made the premade hole bigger with a knife. Roxas watched in silence as he opened a drawer, taking out two padlocks and a chain. He stared at them, wondering how many other 'toys' Axel had brought home.

Roxas choked a little as Axel guided the end of the lock through the hole he'd made, the chain, and then the buckle, before clasping it shut. It was tight and uncomfortable, but Roxas didn't complain. Then Axel led the boy into the bathroom once again, locking the other end of the chain to the towel rack. He threw a clean towel next to the bath tub. It was grey and looked like it was stained. Then he pulled the blond close and untied his hands for the first time in days.

"The last person I let take a shower did something foolish," he commented, his gaze travelling down to the stained towel. "I had quite a mess to clean up when I was done with him." His eyes met widened blue ones. "Try not to do the same, Roxas. I don't want to ruin more towels." Roxas' heart pounded wildly as he watched the red-head walk away and close the door behind himself.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Liking it still? Please tell me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stockholm Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne

_Thanks to everyone for reviewing and telling me what you think :) it really adds fuel to the fire and keeps me at this. Sorry if the chapters are a bit short for anyone, but I'm finding it easier to have shorter chapters and update more frequently because I'm so busy._

_I'm still working on other updates, but it will probably be best if I finish this first; I seem to get less side-tracked that way. Thank you again! I'm very grateful to all of you and will do my best not to disappoint anybody._

Chapter Five

xXx

Roxas stared at the towel for a long time, sick at the thought of drying off with something that had been used to mop up blood. He closed his eyes, trying to push what Axel had said out of his mind and to ignore his sudden onset of nausea. He couldn't.

Instead, he focused on his hands, rubbing his raw wrists. It felt so good to be able to use them again. He fingered his 'collar', feeling more like a caged animal than a person. Then he scanned the bathroom. His heart fluttered and he felt hopeful when he saw his discarded clothes still lying by the toilet. He went toward them, reaching for them, but the chain was too short. He tugged at it but it wouldn't give at all and no matter how far he stretched he couldn't grasp them. So, instead he tried his feet, choking himself as he struggled to get them, but just as he began to see spots in his vision, he caught them with his toes, pulling them toward himself. He hugged them gratefully. Even though they were a bittersweet reminder of home and what he'd lost, he didn't enjoy being naked.

After a long moment, he turned on the water, adjusting it as he needed to. When it was perfect, he got into the shower, happy for the alone time.

xXx

Axel waited outside the door until he heard Roxas get into the shower. Then, he made his way back to the kitchen to drink his tea. After one drink, he frowned and dumped it down the drain. It didn't taste good cold. He drummed his fingers on the counter and stared at the black and white checkered mug he was holding, contemplating whether or not he should make more. Roxas crossed his mind more than once, but Axel already knew that there was no escaping the bathroom without him knowing and so he decided to test the boy.

xXx

Roxas scrubbed himself thoroughly, wanting to wash Axel's touch away, but no matter how hard he tried, it lingered on his skin, just like his words and actions lingered on his mind and no amount of soap would ever wash it away.

He stayed in the shower, even after the hot water had run out, but eventually, he got too cold and had to turn it off. He sat there for a long moment, shivering then closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the towel he was drying himself off with when he began to. Then he put on his clothes, determined not to lose them again, and called for Axel. After a moment or two, the red-head entered the room. He frowned.

"I don't recall giving you permission to put your clothes back on. In fact… I made sure that they were out of reach."

"Not from my toes," Roxas replied. The red-head snorted.

"You must have been pretty desperate to get them back."

"I was cold, being naked all the time." Roxas lied. Axel stopped in front of him.

"Funny… I recall providing you with a blanket when you said that you were cold." He leant down. "You're not lying to me, are you, Roxas?" Roxas blushed.

"I didn't always tell you when I was cold," he murmured truthfully. Axel hummed then grasped one of Roxas' hands to examine his wrist. He felt it, applying pressure, and watching Roxas' expressions as he did, to see if it was as painful as it looked.

"Ouch!" the blond yelled, immediately jerking his hand away.

"Prove to me that you'll be good and I won't restrain your hands." Roxas stared into Axel's green eyes. They were beautiful and framed perfectly by dark lashes but, they showed him nothing.

"I will." Axel nodded once and Roxas watched as he removed a key from his back pocket, unlocking the end of the chain that was locking him to the towel rack.

"Come, pet."

"I-I'm not an animal." Axel turned around, pulled the boy close, shortening the chain, wrapping it around his hand and raising Roxas. The blond grasped the red-head's wrist, struggling to stay on his toes.

"Then why are you okay with being chained up like a disobedient dog?" Axel pulled harder and the belt dug into Roxas' neck.

"P-please, l-let go…" he whimpered, frightened by Axel's unpredictable behavior; more so, because the red-head was clearly amused by his fear.

"Why?"

"You're h-hurting me…"

"What makes you think that I_ care?" _Roxas' eyes widened.

"W-why are you taking care of m-me then?"

"I'm not; I'm merely satisfying your basic needs." Their eyes locked.

"So that your new 'toy' won't die prematurely?"

"Precisely." Roxas glanced away. He didn't expect the words to sting so much, especially because he'd already guessed that they were true.

Axel glanced away as well. He didn't want to look into those blue eyes anymore. He didn't want to succumb to the fact that he felt something toward the boy either. He let go of the chain and jerked his arm away and Roxas lost his footing, falling to the floor with a loud thump. Then Axel bent down, grasping the chain as the dazed blond stared up at him. Before Roxas knew what was happening, he was being drug out of the room, choking from the method. He grasped the chain, gasping and flailing like a fish out of water.

"Get up." The red-head commanded once they were next to the bed. Roxas coughed, struggling to catch his breath for a long moment, then did as he was told, his hands shaking. Axel locked him to the bed. "I'm going outside for a moment and I'd better not hear a peep from you, am I understood?"

"Y-yes."

Roxas watched he man leave and once he was gone, he pulled his knees up to his chest and cried for a long time, letting out some of his emotions. After several minutes, he wiped his eyes, trying to recompose himself as he shook. His fingers brushed against the belt around his neck and they trembled. He tried to loosen it, but it was so tight that he couldn't even get his fingernails under it. He found himself preferring having his hands tied.

xXx

Axel exhaled, the smoke from his cigarette getting lost in the breeze. He'd heard sniffling and had rightly assumed that the blond was trying to be brave around him. He didn't really understand why because it wouldn't make a difference. He'd get broken, sooner or later, and when he was no longer interesting, Axel would kill him, just like the others before him. He wouldn't allow himself to get soft with Roxas.

He considered the boy and his actions, surprised that he was trying so hard to gain his trust; but then, he supposed that the blond wanted to live. They all did, in the beginning. Axel took another drag of his cigarette before putting it out and watching the smoke as it disappeared again. He'd test Roxas further to see if he was worthy of such trust.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Let me know?

_It's holding me, morphing me, and forcing me to strive; to be endlessly cold within, and dreaming I'm alive._

_Hysteria –Muse_


	6. Chapter 6

**Stockholm Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne

Chapter Six

xXx

Roxas stiffened as Axel rejoined him. He could smell the scent of his cigarette lingering on his skin and clothing. The bed shifted as the red-head sat down but aside from the initial stiffening, Roxas didn't move, staring at the ceiling vacantly as he occupied his mind with thoughts of his dreams and aspirations.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"My dreams." Axel rolled his eyes, wondering what the spoiled brat of some politician that had had everything handed to him would possibly dream of.

"And what were _those?"_ He asked.

"I'm not going to tell you if you're going to be snide about it," the boy murmured before rolling onto his side, facing away from the red-head.

"What… were your dreams, Roxas?" he asked more gently. Roxas hesitated before speaking.

"I… wanted to found a hospice house and to see it through its completion, helping families in their time of need." Axel was surprised by the answer. "I still want to… but I don't know if that will happen."

"Why do you want those things?"

"I want to make a difference in at least one person's life… and to be worth being remembered when I die." The blond hugged his knees to his chest. "Didn't you ever have dreams?"

"I did, once." Roxas glanced back at him, feeling like they were getting somewhere.

"What were they?" Axel glanced away, his eyes far away and distant.

"I always… wanted to see the sea."

"Why, Axel?" The red-head frowned.

"It doesn't matter."

"I told _you_ why."

"So?" Roxas frowned, wishing he hadn't.

"Why did you even ask me?" Their eyes locked for a long moment, and Axel smirked.

"I wanted to know exactly what I was taking away from you." Roxas' fists clenched and his eyes flared up, a delicious spark of fury erupting in them. Axel liked the expression. The blond looked like he wanted to hit him but scoffed instead before looking away. "Don't get boring on me, now." Roxas muttered something under his breath and Axel turned his face toward himself. "No mumbling." Roxas clenched his jaw, that fire intensifying. "Repeat it."

"I said fuck off!" He yelled, shaking from anger. Axel's eyes widened slightly and Roxas felt deep in his gut that he'd made a big mistake.

"That was inconceivably _stupid_ to say," the red-head whispered. Roxas clenched his jaw again. It might have been, but he wasn't going to back down.

"I'm not going to let you kill me on the inside before I die." He frowned deeply. "I will _not_ let you break me." Axel smirked before shaking his head.

"Oh Roxas... I'm not stupid. I know exactly what you're up to." The blond blinked, caught off guard.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?"

"This bravery, it's a façade." Roxas frowned.

"I'm not being brave. I'm being pissed." Axel watched the boy, eyes shining with excitement and it puzzled the blond. The red-head had never met someone so lively before and he liked it more than he should have. He liked someone with a little spitfire. He frowned as he caught himself, thinking for a long moment. He needed to end this before he lost himself, especially if he was becoming more than physically attracted to the blond.

"Be as brave or as pissed as you want; in one week, I'm ending this, whether you're broken or not." Roxas forgot how to breathe for a long moment.

"E-ending what?" He whispered.

"You."

xXx

Roxas ate what Axel fed him and then the red-head slept with him again that night. Roxas knew that the key to unlock his bindings was in Axel's back pocket and while he needed to get away soon, he also knew that he was dead if the red-head caught him trying to leave. Maybe… instead… he'd try to change Axel's mind. He closed his eyes, wishing he knew how.

His lips trembled as he decided what he'd do. He'd act normal, he'd act like the red-head was an everyday fixture in his life that he wasn't just tolerating to survive. And then… maybe Axel would have a change of heart. If… he had a heart.

xXx

Axel woke to the sleeping blond, stealthily checking his pocket, surprised that the key was still there and that the locks hadn't been touched. He watched his little puzzle. He'd known that Roxas had known where the key had been. Though he tried to hide it, he watched Axel carefully. What he hadn't realized was how perceptive the red-head was, but even though he was perceptive, he couldn't quite figure Roxas out.

Axel had told him that he would be killing him, yet he acted unaffected, and wasn't being defiant. He was still trying to gain his trust. Axel couldn't understand it.

When Roxas woke up, they ate breakfast together. It was the same as before; Roxas had oatmeal and toast while Axel drank tea. The blond stared at Axel's plain coffee mug and struck up a conversation.

"Why don't you have anything that shows your personality?" Axel glanced away.

"If everything's impersonal, it's not a big deal to leave it if I need to."

"I wouldn't like living that way."

"I don't."

"Then why do you?"

"I already told you." Roxas shook his head.

"If you had a different passion, then you wouldn't have to."

"I'm well aware." Roxas chewed on his toast and then drank some water.

"Why didn't you ever pursue your dreams, Axel?" The red-head frowned deeply.

"Why do you care? You can't possibly. So drop it."

"What's so harmful about telling me? I'll be dead in six days, remember?" Axel reached across the table and fisted Roxas' hair. The boy's eyes widened and he trembled as the red-head pulled him close.

"Caring enough to tell you will make me soft. I will not allow you to make me _soft_, do you understand me?"

Roxas' eyes locked with smoldering green. The red-head looked pissed off. "Yes," he whispered. Roxas glanced away, trying to calm down. "Have you always been afraid of letting people in?"

"I'm not afraid. I'm the way I am because I _want_ to be and _nobody_ is _ever_ going to change me." Their eyes locked again and Roxas stared into Axel's. The red-head had to be just as strong-willed as he was. Roxas smiled a little. He wondered if he and Axel shared more personality traits. Axel frowned deeply. "Why are you smiling?" Roxas smiled more widely, because he knew that it bothered the red-head.

"No particular reason," he murmured.

"If you don't have a reason then stop."

"Why, Axel? Are you bothered?" Axel's grip tightened.

"It makes you look like you're up to something." Roxas shook his head, a trace of that smile still on his lips.

"I amuse you, and you can feel however you want to from it, so shouldn't I, if you amuse me?" Axel's frown deepened.

"Don't compare yourself to me."

"Why?" The red-head formed his free hand into a fist and banged it on the table, knocking over Roxas' cup, which shattered on the tile floor, startling the blond.

"Because I don't want you to. Do you understand, or do I need to discipline you until you do?" Roxas stared into those green eyes defiantly.

"Discipline me all you want. You won't change me either." Axel smirked, standing up and dragging the blond along by his hair. Roxas fought, until he was shoved face first against the wall.

"We'll see about that," he whispered in the boy's ear, "Won't we, Roxas?"

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Thank you for your continued interest (:

Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**Stockholm Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne

Thank you, everyone for your encouraging words (: sorry if I forgot to reply to any reviews… FFN was being glitchy for me.

**Warning:** yaoi

Chapter Seven

xXx

"Why are you even dragging this out for another week?" Roxas whispered.

"Another six days," Axel corrected.

_"Why?"_

"Because, I want you to think about your end; I want you to know that it's coming and that you won't be able to stop it, no matter how hard you try. I want you to feel completely powerless in all ways, especially because you won't even know how I'll do it. I want it to _eat_ at you until you're _consumed_ by it. I don't just want to break you. I want to shatter what you once were into a million pieces." Roxas swallowed as the red-head held him there.

"Now then, what bothers you the most, hmm?" Roxas gasped and trembled as hands began to explore, feeling him, and he knew what was coming. Axel chuckled. "I think we have a winner," he whispered into the boy's ear. Roxas struggled.

"Why are you doing this?" Axel didn't bother trying to deny it.

"It'd be a shame… to let such beauty go to waste, especially if I can assert dominance at the same time." he whispered in the blond's ear. Roxas' eyes widened, an idea coming to mind- a way to offset the red-head's thinking and to work through his fears. It was time to use how Axel felt about how he looked to his full advantage. He glanced back at the red-head.

"Is it amusing to you? Or entertaining?"

"What do you think?"

"My guess… would be 'boring'." Roxas gasped again as he was turned around sharply without prior warning. His head banged against the wall and Axel held him there.

"And why would it be boring?"

"Isn't it much more entertaining… if the feelings are mutual, Axel?" The red-head didn't lower his guard.

"What are you up to." Roxas' gaze didn't waver from those smoldering eyes. He knew quite well by now that Axel wasn't easy to fool.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Your feelings aren't going to change so easily so-"

"I never said that, I just asked, wouldn't it be more entertaining?" Axel shrugged.

"Maybe." He froze when Roxas grasped either side of his face but his expression gave away nothing. "You'd better be sure that you want to do that."

"Why is that?" Axel smirked.

"What if I decide to cut off your fingers, one by one, for touching me without permission?" Roxas swallowed.

"If you wanted to do that, you would have done it already." Axel's smirk widened.

"What if I'm just waiting to see if whatever you're up to is worth my time?"

"I just wanted to show you." Axel's eyes narrowed.

"Show me what."

With his heart pounding, Roxas pulled the red-head close and stood on his toes at the same time, their noses brushing. "How boring and one-sided it's been, every time you've touched me."

"Every time I've _fucked_ you?" Roxas blushed and Axel's smirk turned into a Cheshire grin. "By all means, _oblige_ me." The red -head was only slightly surprised when the boy timidly pressed their lips together. He fully expected Roxas to back down once he returned the kiss, but was shocked when, instead, the blond boldly responded. He was blindsided by just how much it turned him on. None of his other toys had kissed him before and so it'd been a while since someone he wanted had kissed him. He pulled back before the smaller boy could anticipate it and Roxas gazed up at him, tongue still sticking out slightly. "I've had fuck buddies before, Roxas. I've been shown already." Roxas saw it; despite what he'd said, there was a change in Axel's demeanor and it made him hopeful. He took a few breaths, then, instead of answering, he gripped Axel more tightly and kissed him again, clinging to that hope.

Axel froze, mind blanking as his little puzzle took his breath away. His thoughts of punishing the boy got shoved to the back of his mind as a more carnal instinct took over. Suddenly, tongues clashed and entwined again and again as the red-head kissed him back.

Roxas stared up at him, panting when he pulled back again, his hope growing. His gaze travelled to the trail of saliva still connecting them before their eyes locked again, but he said nothing, silently wondering what would happen next.

Then, without warning, the red-head grasped his legs, hoisting him up. Roxas instinctively wrapped them around that thin waist and his arms around his neck, surprised at how strong Axel was as he carried him to another room. His back hit the bed and his clothes came off. Roxas watched where they disappeared to, refusing to lose track them. Axel leant down.

"If you're good, I'll give them back," he whispered. Their eyes locked for a moment and Roxas saw it again. Something was different… but he couldn't place it. The blond gasped as hands caressed his body, touching him intimately, but didn't fight. Instead, he looked for a way to distract himself and pulled the other man close.

"Isn't this better?" he whispered, pressing his body against Axel's. His hands gripped the red-head's back. "Wasn't I right?" Axel couldn't think for a crucial moment as the beautiful boy closed the space between them and kissed him again when he didn't do a thing to stop it.

"I don't know, Roxas. _Is_ it?" He whispered back, pressing him into the bed, before kissing him deeply. Roxas lost himself and before the blond could even register what was happening in his mind, Axel was unfastening his pants, grasping his legs and thrusting straight into his prostate.

_"Ahhh!" _

The red-head felt a shiver resonate throughout his body as Roxas arched his back and _moaned_, and Axel completely lost himself and all of his self control went with it. He watched as the boy squirmed, in a _good_ way. Wanting more, he continued faster and faster and it was well received. He moaned himself when the boy wrapped his legs around his waist, and began to move with him, forcing him to thrust inside of him as deeply as possible, and he did, harder and faster with each movement. Their bodies rocked, joined and moving together as Axel kissed Roxas one more time. The blond moaned into his mouth, arching his back and climaxing, just as the red-head filled him.

When they pulled apart, Roxas stared up at the red-head, sweaty, dazed, panting and tingling. He watched as he was covered with the red blanket from earlier and then locked to the bed. His mind wouldn't stop its racing. That hadn't been rape. That had been _sex_. Their eyes met for a long moment, but neither of them said anything. Roxas curled up as the red-head left him, hugging his knees to his chest. He _wasn't_ supposed to enjoy that. All that was supposed to be was a distraction and a way to confuse Axel. He lay there, puzzled with himself, because he _had_ enjoyed it, much, _much_ more than he should have.

xXx

Axel stood outside. His thoughts were just as fast-disappearing as the smoke from his cigarette was in the breeze. All he could think about was Roxas… and he knew that it wasn't a good thing.

He closed his eyes, supposing that it didn't matter all that much; it was as Roxas had said. The boy would be dead in six days, and then he wouldn't have to worry about it. He frowned a little. Somehow, the thought had made him feel emptier inside.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Thoughts please? Thanks (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Stockholm** **Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne

**Warning:** If you still don't understand that this is a yaoi/ BL story and dislike that, please don't continue.

Chapter Eight

xXx

The day went on, but neither of them said much of anything. Roxas was lost in his own confused thoughts, brushing his fingertips against his lips and shuddering while Axel took a shower. He wanted Axel to kiss him again, to be buried deep inside, to be the breathtaking distraction that he'd become. Roxas closed his eyes as he remembered exactly why he wanted to be distracted.

His cheeks flushed as he wondered how Axel would kill him. He wondered if it would be his hands, squeezing the life from him, or if he'd hang him with the infernal collar and equally annoying chain that he was wearing or…Maybe Axel would cut him up and then have his way with him as he bled out. He was betting that the added adrenaline was to _die_ for. He blushed deeply, surprised with himself. He _wanted_ Axel to make love to him as he died, a little disgusted with himself. What the hell was wrong with him?

_"What the hell is wrong with you!"_ He muttered to his body, referring to its aroused state. It frightened him. His eyes widened as the bathroom door opened as if in response and Axel walked into the room with just a towel around his slim hips. Roxas felt hints of the sensations he'd felt earlier that morning resonate deep inside. His body remembered Axel well and became more aroused at the mere sight of the red-head. Roxas brought his knees to his chest once again to hide it.

"Are you hungry?" Axel asked, his back to the blond as he opened his closet, looking for clothes. Roxas noticed that his hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Y-yes," Roxas whispered, hoping it would buy him some time. Axel nodded, grabbing some clothes and turning around. The blond stared into those poisonous green eyes and his heart pounded.

"I'll go make lunch then," he replied, their eyes never wavering from one another's. "What?" he asked finally, as those blue eyes continued to swallow him up.

"Can I… have my clothes back?" Axel smirked.

"I'll think about it," he replied. And then he was gone.

Roxas stared at the door Axel had gone through, as if transfixed. The aching in his abdomen brought him back to reality and he tried to calm himself down. He didn't want Axel to see him as he was. He muttered angrily to himself when nothing he attempted worked.

Axel poked his head into the doorway, an eyebrow raised and a frown on his lips. Roxas blushed. "What did I tell you about mumbling?" Roxas' flush deepened. He did _not_ want to repeat what he'd been saying. The red-head approached him, each movement purposeful and, to Roxas, teasing. He'd chosen tight clothing, dark jeans and a black tank top. Both accentuated the red-head's contour and with each step toward him, Roxas became more and more aroused. "Repeat it." Roxas turned beet red.

"I-I was cursing at myself and muttering because I didn't want to say it aloud…" he whispered, praying that he wouldn't have to be more specific than that. Axel smirked, seeming to believe the blond.

"What could have made you so angry with yourself? Hmm?" Roxas glanced away. "Did you enjoy me too much?"

"No!" The blond's face was burning. Suddenly, Axel bent down, their lips molding together without a moment of hesitation on his part. Roxas' body melted, going lax and giving in. "_Mmmm_…" the blond hummed into the older boy's mouth until Axel pulled back, making the blond gasp. The red-head chuckled as Roxas was discovered.

"No, I think your body likes me _very_ much," he whispered, his hand slipping under the blanket and stroking Roxas' arousal. "Doesn't it, Roxas?" The boy moaned and the red-head smirked. _"I'm so flattered," _he whispered before claiming the blond's lips again. Roxas didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not, all he cared about was the mouth pressed to his own and his hands buried themselves in that velvety red hair as he kissed the other man back. "Should I be kind to it?" he whispered.

"K-kind?" Roxas asked, gasping as the red-head's thumb brushed against the head of his erection.

"Yes or no?"

"W-what do you get out of it?" Axel smirked and then knelt beside him.

"The thrill of watching you squirm," he breathed into Roxas' ear. The blond moaned his consent, writhing as Axel's hand was, indeed, _very_ kind to him.

Axel watched the boy, intrigued by his expressions and the sounds he was making. Roxas didn't seem to necessarily want _him_, but there was lust there and Axel was going to take advantage of it. Already, he was addicted to the way Roxas looked as he climaxed. He wanted to see it again and again.

Roxas fell back as he made a mess all over Axel's hand, looking exhausted and like he wanted to rest. The red-head had other plans, however, coating his fingers thoroughly. Roxas' eyes opened wide as fingers slid into the crevice of his ass. "W-wh-what are you- _ah, ahhh, ahhhh!"_

Axel smirked, thrusting his fingers into Roxas' prostate with renewed vigor. "I want to see you squirm some more."

"A-Axel, no, _ah!"_ The boy moaned, and bucked as Axel held him down in and kissed him until he was breathless. By the time the red-head was done with him, Roxas had come again.

They pulled apart to the smell of something burning and Axel frowned as the blond panted. "Guess I have to start lunch over." Roxas blushed.

"You aren't making me eat it burnt?" The red-head smirked.

"That would simplify things, wouldn't it?" Roxas' eyes widened and Axel's smirk widened as well just before the red-head stood, leaving the way he'd come.

Roxas lay there for a long moment, completely stunned by what had just happened. His fingers pressed to his lips. Axel had really kissed him… and… and… his hand travelled down, feeling the sticky mess coating his stomach and he blushed deeply. And now… he was remaking lunch… He didn't move until Axel rejoined him. He blinked as he was handed a wet rag. When Axel said nothing, he wiped himself off as the red-head went about his business. Roxas couldn't believe it.

When lunch was ready, Axel came back, undoing the lock tying him to the bed and then dragging him along. Roxas clutched the blanket he had been covered with. He didn't want to be naked, even if he still felt naked. Axel stared at him for a long moment but didn't make him take it off. Roxas' eyebrows furrowed when Axel led the boy to a different chair other than the one he'd been sitting at.

"I haven't cleaned up the glass." Roxas' eyes widened. He knew that his bare foot would have been cut open had he not been warned… Axel didn't want him to get hurt… The red-head glanced away as if guessing what Roxas had thought. "I don't need you bleeding all over my floor and making a bigger mess." He said it as he usually would but his threatening nature wasn't as prominent.

"Thank you." Axel shrugged and told him to sit, which he did. The blond watched Axel as the red-head brought him a grilled ham and cheese sandwich and tomato soup with water to drink. Roxas noticed that he hadn't made anything for himself. "Aren't you hungry?" All he had was that mug again, with whatever he liked to drink. Axel shook his head, his eyes somewhat vacant. "What are you drinking?"

"Hot tea."

"Is it your favorite?" Axel nodded. "May I try it?" Wordlessly, the red-head slid the cup toward the blond, their fingers almost brushing as Roxas took it. He tried it and smiled. It was his favorite with just the right amount of sugar. The older man watched the boy as he tried it, seeing how fond he seemed to be of it.

"How is it?"

"Perfect," Roxas replied, returning it before eating his lunch.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: I'm happy that you seem to still be enjoying this :] did you like this chapter as well? Please let me know. I'll try to update asap if you do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stockholm** **Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne

Chapter Nine

xXx

Axel continued to watch the boy for a moment or two then took a sip of his tea.

"Thank you, for remaking the food." Axel smiled gently and Roxas stared, shocked. He'd never dreamed he'd see the older boy smile.

"Well, it was my fault…" The blond turned a light shade of pink and ducked his head down as he remembered why. "Did it feel good?" Roxas' blush deepened.

"Y-you couldn't tell?" Axel smirked.

"Of course I could. I just want to hear you say it." Roxas' stomach turned itself into knots.

"Yes," he whispered absolutely livid. Axel took another drink of tea.

"Maybe we should do it again sometime before the week's done then." The blond got quiet, feeling a flood of emotions at the statement. He found himself wanting that very much, but the thought of what was to come absolutely killed his desire. Roxas shrugged, blew on his soup and then drank it.

"Maybe."

xXx

The next morning Roxas woke, panicking a little. Five days and then that was it…

He rolled over, surprised to see Axel lying beside him still. The red-head was curled up and Roxas felt him. He was as deathly cold as he looked. The blond covered him with the blanket he was using and scooted closer. Axel's eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you doing?" he murmured tiredly.

"You were cold… Why didn't you cover yourself up?" The red-head's green eyes fluttered open.

"I didn't want to wake you up." Roxas blinked.

"Why not?" Axel glanced away.

"I just… didn't." The smaller boy's arms wrapped around him and the red-head stared into those ocean blue eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to be cold."

"Why?"

"I just don't," Roxas whispered back, closing his eyes. Axel smiled a little and rested his chin on top of the boy's head. Eventually, the blond fell asleep again.

When he awoke, Axel was gone, but his clothes were neatly folded beside him. Roxas smiled and then sat up, redressing himself. He called out for Axel, stopping when he heard movements in the kitchen.

"Come in here." The red-head replied. It was then that Roxas realized that he wasn't chained to the bed. The boy walked into the kitchen.

"Axel, why didn't you…" He began but stopped when he entered the room. Alongside his normal glass of water was a cup of tea in a black and white checkered mug and rather than making something basic, the red-head was cooking. "What… why are you…?" He asked in shock as Axel brought over scrambled eggs with what looked like ham and cheese in them with toast on the side.

"You need to eat more," he replied. Then he stopped, as if he'd thought of something, disappearing for only a moment before returning with the grapes he'd gotten a few days ago.

"I… don't know what to say…" Axel gave him a funny look.

"What made you think you had to say something?" Roxas shook his head and sat down.

"N-nothing." They ate for a few moments in silence before the blond began to space off. He couldn't stop thinking about Axel. Maybe the red-head didn't realize it… but he was changing… and it was as if… as if he cared. Roxas shook his head, feeling sad. He was probably imagining it.

"What's the matter? Does it taste bad?" The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"It's wonderful! Thank you…" Axel watched his little puzzle, noting that he preferred the tea to the water and that even though he seemed to like the food, he was picking at it.

"Then what's wrong?" Roxas smiled, masking his feelings as he shook his head, making sure to quickly eat his food.

"Nothing, Axel. I'm fine." The red-head grasped his mug with both hands, the steam from his tea swirling up and warming his nose.

"You don't have to force yourself to eat, Roxas." The smaller boy frowned. He'd forgotten how perceptive Axel was.

"I'm not. I'm hungry." He murmured as Axel took a drink of his tea. The red-head hummed before setting down his mug and Roxas changed the subject.

"What's your favorite color, Axel?" The older man stared into Roxas' eyes levelly.

"Blue." The blond blinked.

"Blue?" He would have guessed red or black. Axel shrugged.

"You're the one who asked. I didn't have to tell you."

"No, it's not that I just… I'm surprised." Another shrug was the response he got.

"What's yours?" He asked casually.

"Green." The blond frowned. "I always wanted green eyes."

"Blue suits you better."

"You're just saying that because you like blue better." Axel shook his head.

"No I'm not, actually. You look stunning with blue eyes." Roxas blushed and changed the subject once again and as they continued to talk, even though the blond didn't catch on, Axel paid attention to everything he said.

xXx

The next morning Roxas woke up alone. Axel had been beside him that evening until he'd fallen asleep... maybe he'd just gotten up first. He called out for the red-head, wincing when he heard the front door open and then slam shut. The red-head stormed past him, looking pissed off. Roxas' eyes widened. Axel's pale skin was splattered with crimson. "Axel…?" The blond realized that he was holding something when he stabbed the bathroom door with an equally bloody, good sized knife and left it there.

"_What?"_ He asked venomously.

"Uhm… why are you covered with blood…" Axel's eyes narrowed.

"You should know that very well by now." Roxas' eyes widened as he thought of his family.

"But you usually… aren't pissed off when you do that…" Axel sighed.

"The bitch I was supposed to kill bit me and drew some blood. So, I retaliated and drew some of hers as well." He banged his head against the door. "I never get pissed off like that… I'm not as careful as I used to be," he murmured under his breath.

"Can I uhm… help?"

"_You_ can stay away from me for a while." His eyes travelled to the impaled door. "Unless you want me to go off on you too." The blond said nothing as Axel went into the bathroom to shower.

xXx

The red-head watched as the water that was pounding against him finally ran clear then closed his eyes. The first thing that he saw when he did was Roxas. That was always the first thing he saw when he closed his eyes anymore. There was a soft knock and then Axel heard the door open.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go to the bathroom…" The red-head rested his head against the shower's wall. He was being so careless… He'd even forgotten to tie Roxas to the bed last night when he'd left. He considered himself lucky that he wasn't hunting the blond down and then killing him right about now. When Roxas was finished, the red-head called out to him.

"Come here."

"I thought you wanted to be left alone," Roxas replied, right outside of the curtain. Axel opened it, grasped the curtain rod and then peered out at the blond. Roxas shivered as water dripped onto his toes from Axel's chin. The blond stared at the shower, a little envious. The red-head frowned.

"That doesn't seem to help anymore." He glanced away. He didn't really want to tell Roxas that he was always on his mind. Their eyes locked. The smaller boy was staring at him confusedly. Axel glanced away again.

"What do you mean it doesn't help anymore? What works for you then?" He blinked in surprise when a hand grasped the side of his face, stumbling when Axel pulled him close, fitting their lips together. He let himself enjoy it and as Axel deepened the kiss, he stepped into the shower, clothes and all, and kissed him back.

When they broke apart and he'd realized what he'd done, the red-head's eyes widened and he quickly left, taking the towel with him. Roxas slumped to the floor and just sat there, letting himself get soaked. He was so confused.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the update! Please tell me your thoughts :] I'll try to update asap if you do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stockholm Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne

Chapter Ten

xXx

Roxas didn't even notice that Axel had returned until the red-head shut the water off. The blond stared up at the man, water dripping off of his wet body.

"Hello…" Axel sighed softly then knelt down and dried off Roxas' head with the towel he was holding.

"Hey." They were both silent for a long moment. "C'mon let's go eat." Roxas pulled his knees to his chest, holding them tightly.

"My clothes are wet… I'll make a mess if I do."

"Then take them off." Roxas stiffened and Axel sighed again, knowing that he was hesitating because he didn't want to be naked. The blond watched as he took off his shirt and handed it to him. Roxas stared at it for a long time. "It's better than nothing, isn't it?" Nodding, the blond accepted it. "Don't take too long." The red-head said in response as he stood and walked away. He hesitated at the door. "Your food will get cold." Then he was gone.

xXx

Roxas came into the kitchen slowly. Axel's t-shirt came halfway to his knees. The red-head stared for a moment or two and then took a drink of tea, finding that he preferred it to the pants he'd been wearing.

"How many people did you kill?"

"Seven."

Roxas hesitated, feeling uncomfortable. "I see…" Axel hummed and then closed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Right… sorry." The red-head heard the chair slide across the tile. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into ocean blue. "Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"Killing people." Axel glanced away, taking a drink of his tea.

"Why would it?" he asked disinterestedly. Roxas drank some tea as well but said nothing for a long time.

"Have you decided how you're going to kill me?" Axel closed his eyes.

"No," he whispered. Roxas set his glass down. Axel had sounded sad.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?" The red-head heard Roxas stand and emerald met sapphire. Roxas glanced away. He'd been considering asking if Axel _wanted_ to kill him anymore… but changed his mind. He was probably just imagining things.

"Thanks for going to the effort of making me food, but I'm not hungry." The blond went to the counter, stopping when Axel came up behind him. He didn't resist as hands grasped his hips. Roxas felt the familiar weight of a chin resting on top of his head. It was as if it were meant to be that way.

"It bothers you." Tears slid down the boy's cheeks and then he quickly wiped them away.

"Of course it does. I'll never see my family again because of you… I shouldn't… let you be holding me."

"Then why are you?"

"I don't know." Roxas closed his eyes. He didn't protest as Axel turned him around. He opened them when a hand cupped his chin, raising it. Beautiful green eyes were searching his blue ones but Axel couldn't figure out what the boy was thinking. His eyes travelled to Roxas' pouty lips for a long moment and the blond blushed lightly. It deepened when he grasped either side of his face and gently kissed him.

"Why don't you fight anymore?" he whispered against Roxas' lips. The blond blushed deeply, his lips trembling. He glanced away but didn't answer. He knew that he liked it and that he wanted more and more, and he felt so, _so_ guilty because of it. He felt terrible that he was even pretending and acting like he cared about Axel. He bit his lower lip. He was having a hard time convincing himself that that was how it was anymore. But… he knew that it could never be more than that. What Axel had done was unforgivable…

Their eyes locked as Roxas reminded himself of the most important thing to him anymore: getting out of this alive. His hands grasped strong shoulders. "I thought you were perceptive enough to have figured that out."

"I didn't say I wasn't." Roxas smiled bitterly. Of course, he reminded himself; Axel enjoyed screwing with him. The red-head probably knew exactly what he was thinking. He kissed Axel back. He needed a good distraction. The red-head was surprised momentarily before he closed his eyes and kissed his little puzzle back. Their kiss deepened and then they pulled apart briefly to breathe before Axel kissed Roxas again until he was breathless. The blond was panting when they pulled apart.

Axel stared into those heated blue eyes before kissing the blond again. He couldn't help himself. With Roxas, he had no control. It scared him a little but he couldn't put a damper on his need for more. He was already consumed by it. Without prior warning, he lifted Roxas up and sat him on the counter so that he could kiss him more easily. Roxas didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arms around the red-head's neck and kissed him back. Axel could feel how aroused the blond was by the time he'd broken the kiss. His hand fondled him between the legs as his tongue ran up Roxas' neck.

"Do you want me to take care of you?" Roxas bit his lower lip, holding back a moan as he did it again. Axel increased the pressure and his dangling control snapped. His mind was in a fog and he was speaking without realizing it.

"_Yes_," he moaned. His eyes widened and he realized what he'd done when Axel lowered him and his back pressed against the counter. "A-Axel…" he whispered, blushing as the red-head unfastened his pants, exposing his own throbbing erection.

"Yes, Roxas?" The blond glanced away. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid of himself and his own reactions to the red-head or his complete and utter lack of control around him.

"N-never mind…" Axel sucked on his right pointer finger, looking thoughtful.

"You're upset because it's me and you're supposed to hate me. Does that sound right?" Roxas swallowed, refusing to meet those startling green eyes. Axel stared at the blond. He'd wanted to stretch him out with his fingers, but Roxas needed to relax… The boy gasped as Axel raised up his lower half and pulled his legs apart. The loose t-shirt fell down, pooling around him and bunching underneath his arms.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Roxas gasped loudly as Axel's tongue ran across his quivering ass and he licked him.

"Have you ever heard of 'rimming'?"

"N-no…"

"Then I'll show you exactly what it is." Roxas gasped again as that hot tongue ran into the crevice of his ass and then across the sensitive flesh there. His face flushed darkly as it slipped inside, thrusting in and out and exploring thoroughly. Roxas squirmed and moaned over and over and over as strong hands held his legs in place. He felt traces of guilt in the fleeting moments where he could think, until the red-head blew his mind all over again. He couldn't think, even after Axel had pulled back, five minutes later. His bare ass met the counter for only a moment before the red-head was raising his legs and joining their bodies together. Roxas' moans blended together as Axel continued, faster and faster with the blond's legs up and over his shoulders. He came as the red-head kissed him hungrily, moaning again as Axel thrust several more times before climaxing as well.

Roxas lay there limply, panting, even after Axel pulled away. He didn't even notice that Axel was wiping both of them off until he threw away the soiled paper towel. He blushed, realizing what they'd done and how he had no self control when he was around Axel. He blinked as a pale hand was offered to him, hesitating for a moment before accepting it and getting lost in beautiful green eyes as he sat up. Their eyes never wavered from one another's. Axel kissed Roxas gently and the blond accepted it. He knew he had no chance of resisting. When Axel pulled away, he pulled up his pants and then went out onto a small balcony. Roxas stood, righting the shirt he was wearing before going to him.

"Stay inside." Roxas stopped just inside the doorway. He closed his eyes as the breeze kissed his skin.

"Can I go outside just once before I die?"

"I'll think about it." Roxas smiled.

"Thank you."

xXx

Roxas woke to someone shaking him. He rubbed his eyes. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep.

"C'mon, wake up!"

"Axel?" Roxas murmured tiredly. He blinked at the red-head, his vision slowly focusing. It was dark outside. He groaned groggily as he was drug along, surprised when Axel took him outside. The red-head handed him the mug he'd been using. The stars were fading away and the light pastels coloring the sky told him that sunrise was fast approaching. And then it happened. The sun appeared over the horizon, and the stars disappeared as the moon set behind them.

The blond's eyes widened. Three days…

His hands shook and he dropped the mug, quickly going back inside.

Axel frowned, picking up the mug before doing the same.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're lucky you didn't break my favorite coffee mug." Roxas trembled but didn't answer. He was holding his head in his hands and trying to calm down. "Roxas?" The blond flinched as Axel touched him. He looked scared and Axel blinked. He felt bad. Without thinking, he sat beside the boy and pulled him to himself, resting his chin on top of his head. "It'll be okay," He murmured. Roxas shook his head and pulled away, his back to the red-head. He shook his head.

"No…" he sobbed, "I-it w-won't," he whimpered pathetically, disgusted with himself as he began to cry.

xXx

A/n: Thoughts? Please let me know and I'll update as soon as possible for you :]


	11. Chapter 11

**Stockholm Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne

Chapter Eleven

xXx

During Roxas' final three days, Axel made himself scarce, leaving often and making sure to lock the blond up when he did. He'd never even dreamed of comforting someone before and he'd held Roxas, doing just that. He'd felt bad when he'd cried and even when he'd looked sad, which he was doing more and more. Axel was certain that the reality of Roxas' final days was closing in. He didn't want to see how miserable the blond was, just like he wanted to stop himself from getting too attached to the boy. He needed to distance himself from the blond and he'd been doing just that. Axel ran a shaky hand through his hair. He was afraid that it might already be too late. He closed his eyes. He'd gotten used to Roxas. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of never seeing him again or not. He was afraid of who he'd become.

"Damn it…" He murmured before checking the time. He sighed before making his way home. He knew that Roxas had probably been awake, hungry, and needed to use his bathroom for quite some time now. He could do that much for him at least, since it _was_ his final day.

When he got home, Axel opened the door quietly before slipping inside. He came up to Roxas. The blond was on his side, facing away from him.

"Are you hungry?" Roxas shook his head. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Again, he shook his head. He bit his lower lip when the blond's stomach growled. "You should really eat something."

"What's the point?" Roxas asked quietly. "I'd just be wasting your food." The red-head pushed him onto his back. Roxas refused to look into those piercing green eyes. He was sure he'd be faced with sarcasm and snide remarks. "What do you want, Axel?"

"I wanted to know if you had any final requests." Roxas closed his eyes.

"Please…" He whispered, trying to keep his composure. "Respect my body. Don't just throw me in a dumpster." He stared up at Axel, when a hand caressed his face, hoping that the red-head wouldn't make fun of him.

"Alright." Tears streamed down Roxas' cheeks.

"T-thank you." Axel nodded.

"Sure." The red-head glanced away. Already, he was wanting to be with Roxas, to talk to him, to just… enjoy is presence. The blond was sweet and selfless… nothing Axel had expected. "Is there anything else that you require?" Roxas shook his head and glanced away. He didn't really know why he was being so nice to Roxas. He'd never been nice to any of his toys before. He blinked as he realized that he thought of Roxas as 'Roxas' and not as a 'toy', wondering when and how it'd come about.

"A distraction..." Axel's eyebrows furrowed but before he could say anything, Roxas was pulling him down and kissing him for the first time in days. The red-head's heart pounded wildly and he kissed the blond back without a second thought. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed kissing Roxas.

"What an interesting little puzzle you are," he breathed as they pulled apart. Roxas' face flushed slightly.

"Please don't make me beg for it…" Axel's eyes widened. Then he gently brushed the blond's bangs out of his eyes before kissing him again. After a few moments the red-head pulled back, his heart heavy.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Roxas turned away, nodding and knowing that he should have known better. Axel glanced away. "I'm going out." Their eyes locked. "When I get back, I'm going to kill you." Roxas' face flushed as he took it in. His heart was beating wildly but he said nothing, even as Axel left.

xXx

Hours passed and Roxas tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep… even though he was exhausted from both his racing mind and his anxiety. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to sleep; He didn't want to spend his last few hours asleep. If… he even had a few hours left… but he was so tired… and he didn't want to think anymore…

xXx

Axel tried to enjoy hanging out with his cohorts but he couldn't focus. Despite his efforts, part of him had been ensnared by the blond and all he wanted was Roxas. He'd told the blond that he'd kill him tonight, but he knew that he couldn't do it. Not sober anyway, and that was precisely why he was out drinking. He blinked as he heard his name being called.

"Axel? You haven't been yourself, man."

"I just… have something on my mind. That's all."

"Anything we can help you with?" Axel smirked, masking his feelings. He knew that it was bad if his behavior had become noticeable to others.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Xigbar, but I'll be fine. I'm just… not feeling well. Maybe tonight was a bad idea."

"Well, go home and get better, man." Axel nodded, standing, and realizing just how much he'd been drinking when the blood rushed to his head. He stood there for a moment and tried to clear his head. He had something important to consider for his walk home.

xXx

Roxas woke to the door slamming shut, scrambling against the wall and banging his head against it as the red-head entered the room. Panicking, he closed his eyes, trembling as Axel came up to him, knowing that the end was near. The red-head crawled onto the bed and Roxas shook harder as he approached. Axel unlocked the belt that was around his neck, removing it, before turning away from him.

"Go." Roxas gasped, his eyes opening wide.

"…what?" He whispered, overwhelmed.

"Leave! Before I change my mind." Axel didn't want to kill him..? He was free..? Hesitantly, he got up but only got to the threshold, before his heart became painful and heavy at the thought of leaving and never seeing Axel again. That was when he realized it. Somewhere along the line, he'd stopped _pretending_ that he wasn't just tolerating him. For whatever reason, he _wanted_ to be around the red-head. He turned back. Axel was on his feet and had drawn a knife; a scare tactic to make the boy leave. "I told you to-" Roxas ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. He couldn't imagine his life without Axel, now. "What… is this…?" Roxas could smell alcohol and nicotine on his breath, gingerly grasping either side of the red-head's face as he inhaled. Then, he brought their lips together in a perfect mold. Axel tasted like liquor. Roxas' heart pounded and his body relaxed as the knife fell to the ground with a clank. Hands grasped the smaller boy, bringing him close, just before their owner kissed him back.

"Then you'd better kill me, because I'm not going anywhere." Axel's eyes widened. Roxas couldn't possibly want him… could he?

"_Why?"_ Roxas didn't answer, but hugged him instead. Eventually, the red-head hugged him back, deciding to get it out of him tomorrow, when he could think straight.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Thoughts? Let me know and I'll update soon for you [:


	12. Chapter 12

**Stockholm** **Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne

Chapter Twelve

xXx

Axel watched the blond as he slept, fascinated by him. The red-head couldn't believe that he'd refused to leave, but at the same time, he had to wonder why. He moved to get up to make some tea, but the loss of heat disturbed Roxas, and still half -asleep, the boy felt around for the missing heat source, and when he found it, it pulled it to himself so that he could sleep longer. Axel halfway smiled and decided to hold the boy for a little longer. He didn't mind; Roxas had been exhausted by the time he'd fallen asleep.

He ended up waiting until the blond woke. Bleary blue eyes focused on him before they became questioning.

"Axel… why didn't you kill me?" Axel hugged the boy to himself.

"You're different from everybody else… You're… special… and I can't hurt you anymore."

"Why?"

"I just… can't," he whispered back before they fell into a long silence. "Why did you stay?"

"I… can feel something between us… I want to know if it's special," He whispered. He didn't want to admit that he felt heartbroken at thought of leaving. Axel rested his chin on top of the boy's head and then smiled. "Is it alright… if I stay?"

"You would've known if you weren't allowed to, last night." Roxas smiled a little.

"Have you done this before?" Axel shook his head.

"No. I meant everything I said. You're special, Roxas." Ocean blue met emerald green and Axel gently grasped the side of Roxas' face. "You're the first person to make me feel something in a long, _long_ time." He rested his chin on top of Roxas' head once again, amongst those pristine spikes. Roxas held the red-head back.

"Thank you, Axel," He replied before hesitating. "I'm grateful that you're sparing me but I can't forgive you. I just can't." The red-head nodded.

"Orders are orders, but I'm not complaining that I got this one."

"Orders?" The blond asked, staring up at the other man.

"I don't just randomly kill people, Roxas. I get an order for a job and then I go do it. I killed your family because your father pissed the wrong person off." Roxas' eyes widened at the revelation. He closed his eyes, beginning to understand.

"So you're part of a group of some sort?" Axel nodded.

"There's twelve of us, including myself. We were trained from an early age to be ruthless, merciless and emotionless."

"That's… terrible... What happened to your families?" Axel shrugged.

"Never had one. We were all strays, picked up for the same purpose. Only one person didn't come in at an early age, besides our leader. An older, one-eyed assassin. I guess they're the closest thing I've ever had to a family." Roxas' face flushed.

"Why… aren't you complaining?"

"I met you." Roxas' flush deepened and he stared up into Axel's beautiful green eyes. He understood better and so he wasn't nearly as resentful. Regardless, his family would have died, and if it hadn't been Axel doing it, he would have probably died with them. But, some of the hate was still there. He glanced away. He wasn't sure about how he should feel or what he should feel.

"Why were you drinking last night?" Roxas' heart pounded as fingers curled under his chin and raised it. Their eyes locked once more.

"I knew I couldn't kill you sober." Roxas blushed. Axel hadn't been able to kill him while he was drunk either.

"W-why not?"

"I don't know, Roxas," he whispered. The blond slid his left hand up Axel's chest, resting it above his heart when the red-head didn't resist. It was pounding frantically. His eyes widened and the red-head's larger hand closed over it, holding it to himself.

"Axel…" Roxas' mind raced as he searched the red-head's eyes. He was overwhelmed that Axel might want him more than just physically. The red-head's eyebrows furrowed. He'd never felt this way before. He was scared of these new feelings.

"Let's eat something. You haven't had anything to eat for a few days." Roxas glanced away.

"Alright, sure." Axel hesitated.

"Do you want breakfast or lunch? You slept late."

"Either is fine." The red-head nodded, moving to get up. "W-wait…" Axel hesitated and Roxas pulled him down. His eyes widened.

"Roxas?"

"What… am I to you?" Axel frowned.

"What can I be?" Roxas' heart sank a little but before he could ask what he'd meant, the red-head was speaking again. "I took a lot from you, Roxas. I know you won't be forgiving me any time soon, if you even decide to." The blond glanced away and the older boy took the opportunity to get up. He hesitated just inside the doorway. "I'll be in the kitchen… whenever you feel like getting up."

Roxas watched him go then closed his eyes and curled up. He ran his fingers through his hair. He was such a mess. A big, confused mess… and he knew it. He wanted to hate Axel but he just couldn't. He wanted to forget about how he'd felt when the red-head had touched him, just like he wanted to forget how he'd felt when he'd discovered how fast he made Axel's heart pound… but he couldn't.

He gripped Axel's pillow and held it to himself. It reminded him of the red-head and he couldn't stop himself from squeezing it.

"Hey, I was-… What are you doing to my pillow?" Roxas' eyes opened wide and he blushed as he met Axel's gaze.

"I was uhm…" Axel sat beside him on the bed and his breath caught. His mind blanked for a long moment when the red-head gently pulled it away.

"You were what?"

"Thinking," the boy whispered as he sat up. Their eyes met and the blond's heart pounded dangerously fast.

"About what?" Roxas' gaze softened as those beautiful green eyes swallowed him up. Without thinking he grasped either side of their owner's face. His heart pounded when they widened in surprise, yet Axel did absolutely nothing to stop him. The red-head was allowing this to happen.

"You, mostly."

"Me?" Roxas nodded.

"You make me such a mess." Axel swallowed. He felt the exact same way.

"Is that good or bad?" The blond closed the space between them and Axel's heart nearly stopped for a moment or two. When Roxas pulled away, he remembered how to breathe again. "That's… how you feel?" Roxas closed his eyes.

"I don't know how I feel."

"But you like me?" The blond said nothing for a long time, too nervous to respond. Roxas opened his eyes but wouldn't meet Axel's gaze. He blushed deeply.

"I like… how it feels." The red-head smirked, hiding his disappointment.

"You like being dominated by me?" Roxas didn't answer and so Axel grasped the back of his neck and kissed him. He knew his answer as soon as he did and when he pulled away he pressed his forehead to Roxas', knowing that it was a start at least.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Thank you so much everybody for being so wonderful! Still liking it? Tell me your thoughts and I'll update soon for you [:


	13. Chapter 13

**Stockholm** **Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne

Chapter Thirteen

xXx

"Let's go eat." Roxas nodded and allowed the red-head to help him up.

"Axel, can we go on a walk later?" The taller boy hesitated.

"I'm sorry but no."

"Why not?"

"You're missing. The police are looking for you. If you want to leave, you can never come back."

"Not even to say goodbye?" Their eyes locked.

"If you leave, so will I. You won't ever find me again." Roxas bit his lower lip. He was upset by the thought of it.

"I understand."

xXx

Months passed and both the blond and the red-head were changing; it was slow, but it was sure. Axel had learned to listen, to respect, to be patient and how wonderful and incredibly liberating it felt to smile. When he was around Roxas, he felt so incredibly free. He felt… more alive than he had in years.

Roxas had discovered how to let someone get close to his heart. He was confused about his feelings toward Axel, but they were becoming more and more positive. The red-head was respecting him and whatever space he needed. He made him smile and the blond was enjoying their time together more and more as every day passed.

One day they were just teasing each other and having fun. Roxas laughed as Axel tackled him to the bed. When he caught his breath, he blinked, surprised by Axel's proximity. The red-head blinked as well, realizing it himself. Their eyes locked just before he murmured an apology and then sat up but before he could get off, Roxas gripped his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. When Axel broke away, the blond was smiling gently. He smiled back, kissing him again until he was breathless.

"Axel…"

"Yeah, Roxas?" The boy grasped either side of his face.

"Don't stop." The red-head kissed him again and Roxas moaned into his mouth. When he pulled back, Axel pressed his forehead to Roxas'.

"You drive me wild, you know." The blond blushed just before warm, soft, lips pressed to his own. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, surrendering to Axel.

xXx

Axel ran his fingers through semi-damp, sweat-soaked hair before they travelled down to the naked body lying on top of him, resting on the boy's bare back. He smiled when Roxas looked up at him. His cheeks were rose tinted and his gaze told the red-head that he was satisfied.

"Hey." Roxas smiled a genuine smile and Axel fingered the dimple that had formed on his right cheek.

"Hello."

"Do you want some tea?" The blond rolled onto his back.

"Sure, that sounds nice," he replied, sitting up and putting his clothes back on. "Can I make it for you?" Axel blinked.

"Okay." Roxas disappeared through the doorway and Axel smiled again before getting dressed himself. He was mildly surprised when the blond came back into the room, holding what looked like mail. He only got mail for one reason and so he knew exactly what it was.

"Hey, Axel, this came for you." Axel took the envelope Roxas was holding and then went into the kitchen to read the assignment that he knew would be inside. He opened it and then jumped when arms wrapped around him from behind. Roxas' chin rested on his shoulder.

"What is it?" The red-head stiffened.

"I have a job to do." Roxas' arms dropped and he backed away.

"Oh."

"Please don't be upset…"

"Why would I be upset, Axel? You have orders to follow and enjoy killing people. I get it." The red-head turned back, almost wishing he hadn't. He could tell that Roxas was masking his feelings, or trying to at least. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"Roxas…" The blond lost it, crying uncontrollably as Axel hugged him. "Please don't cry…" he begged, but no matter what he did, he couldn't console the boy.

xXx

The task was easy enough and the red-head didn't mind it. That is, until he and his partner got to the victim-to-be.

"C'mon Axel hurry up and kill it!"

Axel's hands shook as he stared at the crying child. All he could think of was Roxas crying and it paralyzed him. He paled. "I -I can't…"

"What the hell do you mean-"

"I can't!"

The pink haired man stared at the red-head for a long time before doing it himself, unable to believe it. He was completely different. The Axel he'd known would never be so weak. He would have enjoyed squeezing the life out of the quivering child and watching the light leave its eyes. When they finally left and had parted ways, he called their boss, reporting it.

xXx

Axel returned home, his lips turning into a thin line when he saw that his apartment was in disarray and that Roxas was missing. He frowned ugly and deeply when he saw that a note had been left on his counter.

_Axel, report to me immediately._

He ripped it up slowly and then set it on fire, angry with himself for putting Roxas in danger.

xXx

Axel sat across from his superior, ready to take whatever punishment that would be thrown at him.

"Axel, you know that it's against the rules to bring things home. It'll make you soft and obsolete." The red-head raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you shouldn't make my life so _boring_ then."

"Well then, what's to come should be quite entertaining for you and for the rest of us as well." Axel wanted to ask what he meant, but before he could, he was being motioned to follow the man. He entered a room, filled with his cohorts. He stopped when he saw that Roxas was in the middle of them with his hands tied behind his back. They were only four feet apart.

"Now then, Axel, are you ready to watch him die?" The red-head stared at the blond, trying to seem impassive although he was screaming inside.

"What do I care? All he ever was was some plaything." Beautiful blue eyes widened, both hurt and accusing. Axel's boss smiled, pleased by the red-head's response before pushing him toward Roxas.

"If that's how you feel, then set us all straight." Axel stared at Roxas. They were so close that if their circumstances had been different, he could have pulled that beautiful face close, closing the space between them to savor those succulent lips. But their circumstances weren't different. He couldn't even save the boy, much less kiss him.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to kill him with your bare hands." Axel nodded. He couldn't show any signs of weakness.

"Alright."

Roxas' eyes welled up but he refused to cry. "You're a _liar_," he hissed, once Axel was in range. The red-head hesitated in front of him before kneeling before him. He looked so sad.

"I wish I was," he whispered back. Roxas' eyes widened.

"Stop dallying, Axel. Get it over with." Tears slid down the blond's cheeks as Axel's hands closed around his neck, gripping him in a deadly vise. He didn't struggle, even as his vision began to blur.

"Stop! Everybody freeze!" Axel let go, staring at Xigbar who had yelled the command, as the door was busted in and police swarmed inside. He couldn't believe it. Xigbar was a mole. He'd never been so grateful in his life. He shielded Roxas as the boy coughed and gasped, trying to breathe again. Seeing this, his boss took out a gun, pointing it at the blond. Axel's eyes widened and he moved just in time to block the blow, getting shot instead.

"A-Axel!"

"I said freeze, Xemnas! You and your crew are under arrest for several counts of first degree murder!" Axel barely heard what was said as he clutched his chest, doubling over in pain, just before he was overpowered by the police.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Thoughts? Let me know and I'll update soon for you [:


	14. Chapter 14

**Stockholm** **Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne

Chapter Fourteen

xXx

Roxas went to the police station. He had to see Axel; he had to know that he was alright. His best friend, who also happened to be the jailor refused to grant him access to the red-head.

"You can't do this, Riku! You don't understand!"

"No, _you_ don't understand, Roxas!" Riku's eyes became pleading. "Look, I know you've been through so much… and I'm sorry that you've made me mention this, but wake up, Roxas! The man killed your entire family!" Roxas' eyes narrowed.

"I'm posting his bail."

"What! Why? So he can kill you too!"

"He won't."

"You don't know that!"

"Stop it, Riku! He won't." Roxas turned, beginning to walk away. "I know it," he whispered, under his breath. And then he was gone.

xXx

Riku hadn't let the blond off that easily, of course. He'd insisted on taking Roxas to a hotel once his shift was over, and staying with him. Roxas had been a bit annoyed; he hadn't needed someone to be there, holding his hand, but at the same time, he understood; Riku _was_ his best friend, after all.

Roxas closed his eyes, turning from his window and walking into the room. He bent down to turn off his bedside lamp but stopped when hands grasped his hips. Surprisingly, he wasn't startled. He knew those hands too well by now, as well as exactly who was capable of finding him so easily.

"A-Axel…" He whispered, a tremor running throughout his body as he was pulled close, succumbing to the touch.

"Roxas, why did you set me free?"

"Why did you come here? Why did you find me?" Lips pressed to the nape of Roxas' neck, making him freeze.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." Roxas stared at his slumbering friend, hoping he wouldn't wake.

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?" Roxas turned around easily in the loose hold he was in, his blue eyes searching and his heart pounding.

"I need to know," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Please… just tell me…" Axel glanced away.

"Because… all I want is you."

"I'm enough, to make you feel alive?" Their eyes locked.

"You're _more_ than enough. I… couldn't leave without seeing you again." Roxas blushed. "Why did you set me free?" Axel asked again, coaxingly this time.

"Because… you saved me, back there… and I care about what happens to you." Axel stared at the blond for a long moment, clearly shocked. Then, when Roxas didn't pull away, he slowly bent down, capturing the boy's lips. The blond allowed himself to be pulled closer, to get lost. Then Axel pulled back with a gasp.

"Are you hurt?"

"It stings… but they got the bullet out. Xemnas just missed my heart." Roxas hugged the red-head.

"I'm glad." The taller man nodded, holding Roxas to himself. Roxas bit his lower lip. He wanted to go with Axel, to be with him, but he didn't know how to ask. "Axel… can I help you fulfill your dream?"

"Only if I can help you with yours." Roxas smiled, feeling much more at ease before kissing Axel again.

"Roxas? What the hell are you doing!" They quickly pulled apart. Axel's eyes narrowed at the jailor as recognition set in.

"What does it look like? Or are you as blind as you are stupid?" The boy bristled before pulling out a gun.

"Riku, stop it, please!"

"What is wrong with you!" He yelled, focusing on the blond. Axel used the distraction to his advantage and before either of them had noticed, he was slipping out the window.

"Axel! No, wait, Axel!" Roxas yelled, trying to go after him until Riku tackled him to the ground and held him there. "Let go!" He yelled, over and over, beginning to cry.

xXx

Axel didn't show up for his court date. Roxas got questioned again and again by the police, but all he would ever do in response was numbly tell them that he didn't know anything. They watched him and the new house he had decided to rent for months and months, which eventually turned into a year. They had nowhere else to look; anything involving Axel had mysteriously caught on fire, including the red-head's boss and incarcerated team mates. All that hadn't been touched was Roxas. Even Xigbar hadn't been spared.

Roxas had cried a lot and then had eventually become hardened and numbed when he'd realized that Axel wasn't coming back. Slowly, he moved on with his life, but he never fulfilled his dream… because he had a new one. He wanted to figure out how to find Axel and be with him. He distanced himself from others because he didn't want to jeopardize what he wanted, even though he knew that it would be a long, hard road. He was the only thing that Axel had left behind.

But... as more and more time passed, he found himself becoming more and more disheartened because no matter how hard he tried, he never got any closer to finding the red-head.

xXx

One day Roxas went out to the cemetery, visiting the graves of his lost ones, leaving flowers and clearing away debris. It was early October and a lot of leaves had fallen. When it was time to leave, he decided to listen to some music, humming once he'd stuck the headphones into his ears as he walked through the hilly cemetery, toward the gate, but tripped on a hidden root. Just as he began to curse at the leaves, a hand appeared before him. He took it, allowing himself to be helped to his feet.

"Thank you, I-" he stopped, staring up at the man standing in front of him. His heart nearly stopped. The red-head smiled and the blond scoffed before ripping the headphones out of his ears. "Y-you! Do you realize how much I've been through because of you? Where have you been!"

"The sea." Roxas looked angry.

"We were supposed to do that together!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stepping closer. The blond took a step back. "Will you help me with my new dream instead?" Roxas scoffed, angry with Axel for being gone for so long and for the heartache he'd caused him.

"And what is that?"

"You. You are my new dream, and I won't settle for less... because you have been for a long, long time." Roxas' eyes widened. He hugged the red-head without thinking. Axel hugged him back, just holding him for a while.

"Where would we go? You're wanted," he said quietly.

"You don't have to worry about anything, as long as you say yes." Roxas stared up at the red-head.

"Yes.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the update :] Let me know your thoughts and I'll try to update again soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Stockholm** **Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne

I made this chapter longer as thanks to all of my fans, for being amazing :]

Chapter Fifteen

xXx

Axel rested his chin on top of the boy's head and then did something that he hadn't done in a long time. He smiled because he was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Meet me here, tonight at dusk."

"Why here? Why can't you come, be with me?"

"This is the only place that the police aren't watching you." Roxas' heart began to pound. He'd thought that they'd stopped by now.

"How do you know that?"

"I knew that they would be for a while. That's why I stayed away. But, I've been around for about a month and I've noticed that they still are."

"A month? Why didn't you speak to me! Why didn't you-" Axel raised the boy's chin and their eyes locked.

"I need to be cautious, if I want to be with you…" He replied before glancing away. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Have you forgiven me?" Roxas frowned, that must have been another reason.

"No."

"I understand." They were silent for a long time. "Roxas?" The blond hummed. "I want you to know that I'm sorry." Roxas hugged Axel. He knew that he'd come a long way, if he was saying that.

"Thank you." The red-head pulled away.

"Any time."

"What are you doing?"

"I need to disappear and you need to go home."

"Why?"

"Don't you think that if someone has been watching you for a year and you suddenly do something abnormal, that they'll investigate it?" Roxas hesitated and then nodded.

"What should I pack? How are we leaving?"

"We're going to jump a train and take it south."

"What?"

"Yes."

"But… I have a car… we can-"

"Be tracked that way." The blond blushed. "Please trust me… only bring what you need. Don't worry about food or water, I'll provide that. Don't look suspicious and don't mention leaving to anyone."

"Okay," he whispered, watching Axel as he walked away.

xXx

The first thing Roxas did was take a shower and consider how not to be followed on his way to the cemetery. He knew that he was supposed to be at college and in class tonight so-. He stopped, realizing what he could do. Once he was finished and had re-dressed, he grabbed the book he was supposed to use tonight and threw it away. Then he filled up his garbage and took it out, throwing it in the community dumpster. When he went back inside, he put a new liner in the trash can. Then he grabbed the messenger bag that he used for a school bag, put his laptop and charger inside, which he also always took with him, then he packed his music player and then got a brown envelope and went to his safe, taking all of his records, documents and the large amount of money that he'd gotten from when his parents had died, putting it inside, next to his laptop so that he wouldn't bend anything. Then he packed three outfits he liked, underwear and socks, rolling them up to have more room, and extra toiletries that he'd had on hand, leaving the ones he'd been using to seem less suspicious. The last thing he packed was a photo album of his family. He made sure to cushion the laptop, just in case.

He put on his favorite sweatshirt, ready to go when his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Rox."_

"Riku?" His friends had been begging him to spend time with them more and more.

_"I was just wondering how you were doing…"_

"Fine, why?"

_"I heard that you went to the cemetery today. I know that it's been a while since you've been able to…" _Roxas closed his eyes. He hadn't been able to bring himself to go and visit his family very often because he wanted to be with Axel… and it made him feel horrible.

"Who… told you that?"

_"Seifer. I asked him to keep an eye on you because Kairi, Sora and I are all really worried about you. You've been more and more distant…"_ Roxas flushed. Seifer was the officer keeping an eye on him… and his three closest friends seemed like they were too.

"I'll be fine. I am… fine."

_"Roxas… You've been different ever since you came back…"_

"Maybe I've just changed. If you don't like who I am then don't be my friend anymore!" Riku got quiet for a long time.

_"Why don't you hang out with us tonight? We want to be your friends… but you always push us away." _Roxas hesitated.

"I can't tonight… I have class. How about tomorrow, on the weekend?" He offered, already knowing that it wouldn't happen.

_"Alright, that sounds good," _Riku agreed. Roxas felt guilty because of how enthused he'd sounded.

"Okay, see you then," he replied before hanging up.

Roxas sighed softly before shutting his cell phone and setting it on the table. He knew that he couldn't bring it with him. Then he locked his house and began to walk toward the school. He was leaving early because it was in the opposite direction that the cemetery was.

The blond knew that he was being followed as soon as he left. As he approached the square, he went into an antique shop that he knew had a fire escape in the back, just in case the officer came inside, to lose him. When Seifer did, Roxas pretended to be looking at some antique cigar boxes. Then after another moment or two, he found the shopkeeper and asked if he had a bathroom, already knowing that it was in the back and up the stairs. After being pointed in that direction, he made his way to the back of the store and turned going up to the second floor, as if he were going to use the bathroom. He turned on the light and locked the door, but didn't go inside, closing it before quickly going into the booth where he knew that the window leading to the fire escape was, quickly opening it as he heard someone coming up the stairs. He slipped outside and then quickly went down the stairs, running down the alley and toward the cemetery.

xXx

When he got there, he was breathless and a little disappointed because Axel was nowhere to be found. Slowly, he made his way to his parents' gravestone, using the full moon as a light, not knowing where else to look. It was already dark out and he knew that he was late. He hoped that they wouldn't miss the train because of it. When he got there, he was surprised to see more flowers alongside the ones he'd left earlier. They were white roses.

"You're late." Roxas turned around with a gasp. He hadn't even realized that the red-head had been trailing behind him.

"I was being followed, so I had to backtrack. We didn't miss the train, did we?" He asked, just before he heard the whistle.

"Not if we hurry. C'mon, we have to leave."

"W-wait," the blond replied, turning back and hugging both his parents' and his sister's grave stone and telling them that he loved them. Then he stood, running as Axel pulled him along to the railroad tracks. The red-head opened the door to a freight car and it jolted, beginning to move.

"Shit," he muttered, shoving Roxas inside before beginning to run alongside it. Roxas quickly got on his feet and grasped the side, reaching for Axel's hand with his free hand, before grasping it and helping him inside.

When they'd caught their breaths again, Roxas stared up at Axel. "How did you know it'd be stopped and when?"

"I did my homework." The red-head reached over, grasping something. Roxas blinked as he was handed a bottle of water. "I also already took the liberty of getting my stuff in here, just in case you were late." Roxas blushed before drinking some water.

"Sorry." Axel shrugged.

"It worked out."

The train picked up in speed and Roxas shivered, so Axel pulled a blanket over them. The blond smiled, recognizing it; it was the red blanket that had been at his apartment. "You kept this?" He'd been told that the red-head's apartment had been set on fire. Axel nodded. "Why?"

"It reminds me of you." Roxas blushed and they sat there silently for a long moment.

"Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing to me?"

"Sing?" Axel nodded.

"I've missed you and your heart-wrenchingly beautiful voice…"

Roxas smiled and began to sing the song that he'd been listening to when he'd been leaving the cemetery earlier, before he'd tripped, "My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note…" He began, before Axel interrupted him.

"Are you… telling me something?" Roxas stopped, his heart racing.

"It's just a song, Axel."

"Oh. That's disappointing." Roxas' heart pounded even faster.

"Why?"

"Because… I'm in love with you," he whispered. Roxas stared into his eyes. He looked so scared and, for the first time, vulnerable. "I was hoping that you felt something too, since you decided to come with me."

"I don't know, Axel… I've never been in love before…"

"Neither have I. I feel such a new range of things that I've never felt before… all because of you." Roxas' heart pounded.

"I feel… torn because I want to be with you more than anything else, but I also feel guilty because of it. Do you understand?" Axel nodded and the blond grasped his hand, placing it above his heart so that he could feel how fast his heart was pounding. "I… don't understand myself anymore."

"Roxas…" he murmured, grasping the blond's hand and mirroring what he'd done so that he could feel how fast his heart was pounding too. "I think… that we're feeling the same thing…" Roxas glanced away, swallowing and hoping that it would help to settle down the butterflies in his stomach. "I'm not trying to push you into anything, so please don't think that…"

"I'm not," he whispered. "I'm just… confused."

"I understand."

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Thank you, everyone, for supporting this [: I'm trying really hard, not to stray from it till it's done xD; it's a challenge, but I think it's worth it, since you all love it so much (:

Thoughts? Let me know and I'll update again soon for you. Oh and thanks for taking the time to tell me what you think. I wanted to let you know that I listen to and appreciate everything you say, and sometimes, I'll even incorporate your requests into or answer your questions in the story or an A/n.


	16. Chapter 16

**Stockholm Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne

Please be nice, if criticizing… and please don't assume things. I always do research before writing to give the most accurate and best story that I can, even though this is **_fiction_**, but I'm human just like you and am capable of making mistakes /: Honestly, I was very upset and very offended by the assumptions made. I knew that this would be a hard topic to write about and, because of that, I knew exactly what I was doing because I immersed myself in it for weeks.

Also; please don't nitpick me (I want constructive criticism, not nitpicking. Yes, there is a difference) about every tiny detail because all that does is make me want to stop writing anything and _everything_. If you have a question about something, please don't yell at me in a review; there's always the PM option for discussing issues. I'd be happy to discuss whatever's bothering you privately and politely. I'm not one to give away my plots, so I don't put everything out there right away.

I apologize if I end up giving up on this... most of my desire to write this has been killed along with my momentum. I had a reason for the chapters past 12 but I'm finding myself less and less inclined to write them.

Also, updating might be slow... I'd been backup-saving on my external hardrive, and was just about to save what I'd newly written when my operating system decided to crash two weeks ago and completely wipe out every single thing on my computer.

Chapter Sixteen

xXx

"How long will we be travelling by train?"

"Three days." The blond pulled away, staring at the moon.

"Okay." He replied before going quiet.

"Are you okay?" Roxas nodded.

"Fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you were unsure, then why did you come with me?" The blond hesitated.

"Despite every shitty thing you did… there's something between us that I can't ignore." Axel closed his eyes his heart sinking a little as realization hit him. Fear began to eat at the pit of his stomach.

"A captive bond…" Roxas blinked, looking back at the red-head.

"What?"

"I've heard of it happening between a captive and a captor... It's called Stockholm Syndrome..." Axel frowned. "Even if you 'love me', which is very rare, it isn't really love. It's some warped emotion that your mind has tricked you into feeling." He got very quiet for a long time before continuing. "But... You never even loved me, did you?" Roxas opened his mouth and then closed it. He didn't know what to think. "I shouldn't have come back."

"Why did you?" Their eyes locked. Roxas was upset by how hurt the red-head looked but he didn't come any closer. What he was feeling was fake? But he'd been feeling it for so long… He closed his eyes. Maybe Riku had been right. Maybe there _was_ something wrong with him.

"I wanted to be with you." He chuckled. "I should have been more careful… I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with you. Maybe this' repayment for the life I've lived." Roxas bit his lower lip, feeling both bad and confused.

"Axel…" He needed to know if the red-head had at least changed. "When did you last kill?"

"When I got rid of my team."

"Why did you…?" Axel sighed.

"Good old Xiggy wasn't as clever as he'd thought… He had firsthand testimony of Xemnas giving us our orders… but then he got emotional because there was a hit on someone in his family so he jumped the gun. He couldn't prove that we'd carried them out or who had done which crime, if that was even the case. We were all trained to be very careful to leave nothing behind so there was no physical evidence that we were ever even there." He hesitated. "I suppose that we never caught on to him because he wasn't with us for very long."

"Is that why you got out? I mean… weren't the charges still serious? They'd told me-"

"They had to investigate further, but had nothing solid at the time, so they let me go once I'd promised to return for court." He frowned. "I got rid of my cohorts because I knew that they thought that I was a traitor. I knew that they'd escape and come after both of us."

"Why did they think that?"

"Because I got shot for you. That's something you just don't do for someone you have an order for a hit on. They knew that I was obsolete." Roxas blushed.

"Thanks again, for that…"

"Sure." He replied before going silent for a few moments. "By the way, I… got you something." The blond blinked.

"You did?" The red-head nodded. "Close your eyes." Hesitantly, he did and Axel grasped his right hand, closing it around a white rose. Roxas stared at it, frozen. It was the same as… "You…? You put the flowers on the graves?" Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… I wanted to pay my respects. I hope that's okay…" Roxas smiled warmly, hugging the red-head tightly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The blond closed his eyes as the red-head's chin rested on top of his head.

"Axel?" The red-head hummed.

"Wasn't it hard for you to kill your family?"

"I didn't have family Roxas…"

"But you said that your group was like family."

"No… I said that they were the closest thing I've had to a family."

"But still…?" Axel shook his head.

"I wasn't close to them. If anything, the closest thing that they were to me was a threat." The red-head closed his eyes. "You know… if I'd had to kill you last year, like they wanted me to, I would've never forgiven myself."

"Really?" Their eyes locked.

"Yeah," Axel whispered back. "And I… want you to know, that even if you don't love me… I'm okay with that." Roxas closed his eyes, trying to seem neutral even though his emotions were anything but stable.

"I'm… scared… I don't know if I can trust myself anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You said yourself that these feelings aren't real, but they _feel_ real, Axel… How do I know that my mind isn't playing tricks on me?" The older boy's eyes widened as Roxas began to cry. He grasped either side of the blond's face.

"Don't be afraid…" Roxas nodded as he stared into the red-head's eyes. "It'll be okay." The blond's breathing accelerated as his heart pounded faster just because the other man was touching him. "I'm here for you, if you need someone to help you through it. I am so sorry for making you feel this way." Roxas nodded. His 'friends' hadn't even offered him that much. "Will you accept that much from me, at least?"

"Yes." Axel smiled, kissing the top of his head before hugging him. Roxas frowned, finding that he was disappointed. He wanted more than that but he didn't say anything.

"How have you been… during the year that I was gone?"

"Lonely." Axel blinked.

"Why?"

"I mostly pushed everyone away," he whispered. Delicate eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?"

"Because, they thought I was crazy for wanting to find you. I don't even understand why they wanted to be my friends... they didn't like who I was anymore."

"But you can understand their point of view, right?" Roxas was quiet for a long moment. "Can't you... Roxas?"

"Yeah," he said quietly although he was still unsure. They sat in silence for a long time.

"It was nice of them to still care about you."

"Hm?" The blond asked just before he realized what Axel was talking about. "Oh, yeah, I guess." The red-head closed his eyes. He felt terrible for ruining Roxas' relationship with his friends.

"Maybe... we should get some sleep."

"Oh... sure."

"You can have the blanket."

"You don't want to share it?" Axel shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." Roxas watched as the red-head pulled away before lying down. He closed his eyes, guessing that Axel was upset with him, and then sighed, covering himself before doing the same.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Thank you to P5hng-Me-A'Wy for helping me get back into this, for this much at least. Thoughts? Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Stockholm Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne.

Chapter Seventeen

xXx

Roxas woke in the middle of the night to the train jolting back into motion violently. He sat up, his back and neck stiff and sore. He blinked when he saw that Axel was already awake. Or… perhaps he hadn't been able to sleep at all.

"Axel…?" The red-head let out a shuddering sigh. He was sitting up, staring at the moon, smoking a cigarette. He put it out before putting it back in the pack with the others.

"Hey." The blond crawled over to him.

"What's the matter?" Roxas whispered as the red-head wiped his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine. It's… fine, Roxas. You should go back to sleep." The blond grasped the side of the older boy's face.

"No, it isn't," he whispered back. Axel refused to meet Roxas' gaze but the blond could see hurt in those beautiful green eyes.

"I am just… _so_ _sorry_." Tears streamed down that pale face and Roxas' eyes widened as Axel shook his head and pushed his hand away, "never mind… I shouldn't have said anything…" he whispered.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered back, his voice barely audible over the rumbling of the train. "How long have you been sorry?" The red-head bit his lower lip.

"Please don't feel bad for me."

"I won't… but please, tell me." Their eyes locked.

"Almost eight months."

"What are you sorry for?" Axel's lips trembled. "It's okay, you can tell me…"

"Everything," the red-head whispered. He shook his head. "Sleep, Roxas…" He insisted.

"I can't… I'm too sore, lying like that." Their eyes met again and Axel looked uncertain.

"Will it help if you lay against me?" Roxas' heart pounded.

"Maybe…" Axel crawled further into the empty freight car, retrieving the blanket Roxas had been using. Roxas joined him and the red-head opened his arms. Roxas rested his head against Axel's warm body. The red-head's heart pounded faster and Roxas listened to it, letting it lull him as Axel held him.

"Is… Is this better?" Roxas opened his eyes, barely realizing he'd almost been asleep, then nodded.

"Yeah." The older boy relaxed a little.

"You're okay with me holding you?"

"It's better than lying on the floor," he joked. Axel tensed up again. Roxas looked up. The red-head looked scared. "I'm just kidding, Axel," he whispered.

"O-oh…"

"Call me crazy if you want to… but I missed this."

"I wouldn't say 'crazy'. Abnormal, maybe, but not crazy." Roxas bit his lower lip.

"That doesn't make me feel much better…" The red-head smiled a little.

"Sorry." Axel adjusted himself to get more comfortable and moved Roxas' bag out of the way. "Do you have anything breakable in here?"

"My computer…" Axel frowned.

"Your computer was a necessity?" Roxas blushed.

"Well… I usually take it to school with me. I thought it'd look strange if I didn't…" Axel bit his lower lip.

"Okay, fine…"

"Why?"

"I don't want to break it when we get off." The blond's flush deepened.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay."

xXx

When Roxas woke in the morning, he smiled, realizing that Axel was still holding him. He blinked, surprised at himself. He was _glad_ that the red-head was with him. Not upset. He closed his eyes, wishing there was some way, somehow, that he could know if his feelings were true… He stared up at the red-head eyes widening a little as he finally got a closer look at him. He was gorgeous—more beautiful than Roxas had remembered. The blond supposed, somewhere, in the back of his mind, that Axel could've grown more handsome in the year they'd been apart… either way, something was different. Something Roxas couldn't quite put his finger on, but knew was there.

Axel stirred, groaning. Roxas didn't doubt that he'd been uncomfortable all night. He smiled down at the blond. Roxas smiled back.

"Good morning." Axel's smile widened.

"I'm so happy that you're in my arms when I wake up, finally." Roxas blushed. "Are you hungry?" The blond nodded.

"Yeah…"

xXx

A/n: I'm having so much trouble with this –bangs head against wall repeatedly- I am so, _so_ sorry, dear fans and Adrianne. I've been working on this for two months and have barely made progress. I wanted to let you know that I am sincerely trying though. ]:

I'm sorry; I think this' the shortest chapter I've had in a long, long time… but I guess it's an update at least. I can't thank you enough for your kind words in chapter sixteen.

Azurela


	18. Chapter 18

**Stockholm Syndrome**

A/n: For Adrianne.

Chapter Eighteen

xXx

Roxas munched on an apple whereas Axel didn't eat much of anything.

"You aren't hungry?" Axel closed his eyes. His heart was a heavy, painful… mess. He hadn't expected rejection when Roxas had decided to come with him. He also hadn't expected to feel even more terrible because of what he'd done to him. "You're quiet…" Axel hummed, coming out of the daze he was in. He supposed he'd been quiet ever since they'd woken up… ever since Roxas had been quiet, almost uncomfortably so, in response to his words.

"Am I?" The blond glanced at him, nodding.

"Yeah." He finished his apple then threw the core out the open door.

"I guess I was just thinking," he said quietly.

"About?" Axel shook his head taking something out of his pocket. His fingers trembled as he dug out a cigarette. Roxas noted the, what seemed to be, nervous habit. "Axel?" he questioned before the red-head could light the cigarette. Axel inhaled as he lit up, blowing the smoke out through his nose.

"Don't worry about it."

"But Axel… I-"

"I think… I've done enough to you." Roxas bit his lower lip and went quiet again.

"That's what's wrong?" He was still shaking as he took another drag from his cigarette. It seemed to calm him a little. Roxas bit his lower lip. "You shouldn't be smoking… It isn't good for you." Axel glanced at the blond and then at the cigarette in his long, lanky fingers and then back again. He laughed, his head resting back against the doorframe.

"It's not like it matters all that much anymore," he mumbled in reply. Roxas' heart got heavy and he glanced away as the red-head raised the cigarette once more. Axel saw out of the corner of his eye and hesitated. He closed his eyes as he put it out and Roxas' widened a fraction.

Beautiful green eyes stared at the scenery as it flew by. By the ominous clouds, he guessed that they were travelling into a storm. He sighed gently although he didn't really mind. He'd found that the more south he'd travelled, the warmer the rains had been. "Looks like rain," he commented. He saw Roxas' face drop out of the corner of his eye. "Something wrong?" The boy hesitated.

"Do you think it'll storm?" There was a tremor edging his voice. Axel hummed.

"I'm not sure." He studied the boy, noting his anxious expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Roxas sighed, watching the sky.

There was a rumble and then suddenly, rain let loose, pouring down and pelting both the train and its occupants unforgivingly. Moments later, it was accompanied by a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning and Roxas was burying his face in his knees, covering his ears with his hands, and crying out in terror. Axel's eyes widened as the boy trembled. He hadn't seen Roxas look so afraid since…

He went to him without a second thought, wrapping his arms around him and leading the hesitant boy further into the car. "Hey, it's alright, I've got you," he whispered. He gasped in surprise when Roxas held him back, trembling all the while.

"Axel, I'm s-sorry, I-" He stopped when the red-head rested his chin on top of his head. The action was comforting.

"Shh, it's alright," he whispered back. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"But I don't want to be a bother…"

"Roxas you aren't a bother," the red-head insisted. "It's okay have fears."

"Do you... have fears Axel?" Axel sighed gently.

"I thought that was rather obvious…" Roxas stared up at the man curiously and just as his eyes widened, there was another clap of thunder and the blond buried his head into Axel's chest, both hiding his fear and his blush. Was Axel was afraid of losing him…? The blond whimpered as the storm picked up and Axel grasped the blanket, covering them with it. "Shh… It's just you and me. Nothing to be afraid of," he said coaxingly, raising Roxas' chin until their eyes met. Shakily, Roxas blinked back tears. He nodded, letting the red-head soothe him as the storm raged.

xXx

Roxas woke hardly realizing he'd slept. The sun was shining and Axel had left him. The train had stopped and the blond found that he was grateful for the break. However, as he glanced around, he couldn't find the red-head anywhere and it bothered him.

"Axel?" He called out, worried. Just as he was about to poke his head out of the freight car, the other man popped his head in, having heard him. The red-head smiled a bit, hopping into the car before gazing out at the the scenery, miles of open prarie, lazily. It was rather beautiful.

"How was your nap?"

"It was better than seeing the storm," the blond replied, shuddering. "What were you doing?" Axel's expression was relatively happier than it had been in the morning.

"Got off for a bit. Stretched my legs."

"What if the train had left?" The red-head glanced at the blond.

"I didn't go far. Besides, the stops are supposed to be for at least ten minutes at a time. It hasn't been long at all." Just as he finished speaking, the train moved, lurching back into motion. Roxas shook his head, amused.

"You were saying?" The red-head scratched the back of his head cutely.

"Precisely why I didn't go far, just in case." The blond laughed and it made Axel smile. It was good to see the blond relaxing. The red-head brightened a bit more. "Oh, I forgot to mention, if you get hungry or thirsty, feel free to rummage through my bag." Roxas' stomach growled as soon as the words left the older boy's mouth. The blond blushed and Axel gave him a knowing look. "Do you like Beef Jerky? I know it isn't much of a meal… but it's better than noodles or junkfood... or…"

"Yeah that's fine." Nodding, the red-head went to his bag, rummaging through it before tossing something to Roxas. The blond opened the package and then chewed on a piece, looking thoughtful.

"You should eat something." Axel hesitated. "What? Don't tell me that you still eat next to nothing. That's not good for you, Axel." The red-head blushed, his shoulders tensing.

"It's okay, Roxas. You don't have to be concerned about me." Roxas went to him, trying to keep himself steady as he moved. He cried out in alarm when the train lurched and he lost his balance, falling forward. Seeing this, Axel hurried to catch him to prevent the boy from falling on his face. "Are you okay?" Roxas' face flushed as the strong arms around him gripped him more tightly.

"Y-yeah…" Their eyes locked, lingering for a moment before Roxas held up the bag. "Here, have some." Sighing, Axel shook his head.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope. I'm going to sit on you until you eat a decent sized piece. You need to eat." The red-head smiled a little and Roxas held his breath. Axel was so beautiful when he smiled. He almost didn't hear the crinkling of the bag as the red-head fished for a piece. He just watched until he began to chew on the jerky obediently.

"Better?" Roxas let out a shuddering sigh.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to get off of me then or…?"

"Oh yeah uh sorry…" Axel laughed before swallowing.

"I don't have to eat more then?" Roxas blushed.

"I'd like you to but… no. You don't have to." Smiling slyly, the red-head dug out another piece before staring upward thoughtfully.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Their eyes locked.

"For caring." Nodding and rolling off to lie beside the red-head, Roxas found himself shrugging.

"Sure."

The blond smiled a little when Axel reached into the bag again on his own accord and they ate silently, just listening to the train as it continued forward.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Trying still. Egh. Thoughts? Thanks. Thanks again to P5hng-Me-A'Wy.


End file.
